


Feel Mine Baby

by elchrists



Series: 威廉帝王：其他AU [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ABO世界觀，Alpha!威廉／Omega!帝王。<br/>有一天，費爾席克發現自己懷孕了……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

　　得知這麼大件事情的時候，費爾席克整個人都被嚇傻了。

　　雖然身為一名Omega，卻是從青春期開始就服用配方最成熟的抑制藥劑，再加上男性Omega本來就比女性Omega來得難以受孕，所以無論任何醫學院教科書、醫學期刊、或者最有權威的婦產科醫師，都會判定長年服藥的費爾席克的身體，到了現在幾乎不可能有懷孕的機會。

　　費爾席克還記得當初自己在威廉的書桌邊坐下、打算告訴威廉有關於他難以受孕的體質這件事情時，自己有多麼惶惑不安。那個時候，就連直視威廉的雙眼也做不到。

　　雖然不是誰的錯──費爾席克在心裡說服自己。他會從青春期就開始使用具有改變體質的效果、扼殺生殖能力的藥劑，是為了在這個世界上保護自己。為了抵抗Omega發情期所必須度過的幾乎剝奪人性尊嚴的燥熱和慾望，費爾席克從以前就意志堅定的以服藥的方式扭轉天性。誰能料到他後來竟能碰上威廉？一位他願意交出身體、心甘情願接受標記的Alpha，一位他願意全心愛上、攜手與共的Alpha。

　　正是威廉的出現徹底翻轉費爾席克身為一名Omega的世界觀。人生在世，他頭一次慶幸自己的Omega體質。在一些條件相當好的Beta企圖色誘威廉的場合，費爾席克由衷感謝上天讓他成為一名Omega，所以他能被威廉標記、能被威廉所有，能對威廉宣示主權，並讓威廉獲得精神與肉體層面兩方面的滿足。這是芸芸眾生的Beta們無論怎麼努力也做不到的一件事，大自然的生物法則，再進步的變性手術也無能為力。

　　自從告訴威廉他們之間不大可能有孩子，就為了威廉那份刻意在他面前掩藏的失落、以及較之以往還更體貼關心的付出──明明感到相當程度的失望，卻顧慮到不想讓費爾席克認為是自己的責任，而更無微不至的對待他──費爾席克私底下遍尋各種療程，想知道有沒有任何修復身體難以受孕的傷害的方法，但，多年來的努力其實總是沒有結果。

　　卻沒想到今天會獲得如此巨大的驚喜？

　　「請問……照理說，我……」雖然自己也是醫師，也在相關領域下了一番研究功夫，但總是比不上以此為職業的婦產科醫師，費爾席克戰戰兢兢的詢問著：「這個結果是絕對準確的嗎？因為照理說……」

　　「我知道，您的血液檢驗報告以及個人病史顯示您過去長期服用Omega抑制劑，一直到四年前才停止。不過，就如同市面上沒有任何一種避孕方法能夠保證百分之百的避孕效果，雖然您受孕的機率確實低得趨近於零──但並不是零。非常恭喜您，克魯克斯先生。當然，我想這和您的Alpha的體質也有莫大關係，想必讓您受孕的Alpha一定擁有強大的基因。」

　　是的，這是最可能提高受孕機率的原因了。費爾席克當然深知威廉是個強大的Alpha，從味道就能辨別，這也是當初認識威廉時、他會對那個臭屁的灰髮斥候嗤之以鼻的原因──雖然事後分析，與其說嗤之以鼻，不如說是理智與受到吸引的本能打架之後所展現的矛盾的情緒。威廉的基因之突出完全表現在他的Alpha氣味，要不是新大陸Omega的數量比任何地方都少，費爾席克毫不懷疑威廉身邊會聚集比現在更多的、總是想盡辦法要倒貼上來的Omega。

　　最好全世界都剩下Beta就好了！費爾席克過去也不只一次如此偏激的希望。


	2. Chapter 2

　　「另外，克魯克斯先生，因為胎兒著床才剛五周，直到滿十二周之前都還在不穩定期，這段期間請注意不要劇烈運動，不要有性行為，確保安胎順利。」

　　醫師一邊遞出安檢報告，一邊叮囑著。聽到這段話的費爾席克愣了一下，緊張的望著對方：「安胎？」

　　「是的，直到進入穩定期，都有可能因為各種原因造成小產，尤其您又身為男性，即使是Omega體質也務必多加注意。」

　　費爾席克嚇了很大一跳，手掌下意識不安的撫上腹部，這個孩子得來不易，他一定要好好保護！

　　與醫師約定下一次產檢日期，拿著報告書，費爾席克這才離開診所。在走回家的路上費爾席克腦袋裡亂哄哄的思考著：該怎麼告訴威廉比較好？威廉會高興嗎？會樂於留下這個孩子嗎？應該會吧？但如果有萬一那又該怎麼辦？不過──費爾席克腦袋裡又閃過一件事：婦產科醫師說滿十二周之前都處於不穩定期，男性Omega流產機率又比女性高出不少，若是中間出了意外、讓威廉空歡喜一場呢？費爾席克驀然想起搬家以前，住同一條街上的一名Alpha與他的Omega太太的經歷。

　　因一次廣場的意外、造成年輕的太太小產，那位Alpha丈夫身為保護者的本能受到刺激，竟引起自己一連串的情緒失控，並造成精神層面難以想像的反彈，差一點被逼瘋。最後還是威廉趕到，以更強大的精神力壓制下Alpha的情緒，這才穩定丈夫的歇斯底里。一名普通Alpha都能因一時挫折對己身造成如此層面的自毀，如果這個人是威廉、受傷程度想必會更甚吧？而且──費爾席克能夠非常肯定、用最大的音量毫不遲疑的向全世界宣布：威廉愛他之深，沒有任何人得以比擬。正是知道威廉對他有多重視，費爾席克一假設起萬一孩子沒保住、而威廉又過份在乎的話，可能會受到什麼樣的傷害，就知道必須得杜絕這種可能性。

　　不行，不能在事情還沒肯定時告訴威廉。費爾席克心裡想著。至少要到胎兒情況穩定、開始有心跳、確定不是死胎時才可以讓威廉知道。費爾席克心裡打著主意，在回家的路上停步於超市前，儘管早上才剛買了一個星期的食材……還是再挑點對胎兒健康有幫助的食物好了。

　　懷孕初期，也就是滿十二周之前，需要攝取大量維生素、礦物質，例如葉酸及維生素B12，費爾席克因此購買了許多葉菜類與水果，結帳時他明顯感覺櫃員小姐投來的疑惑視線，果然，當費爾席克掏出信用卡時，小姐好奇的探問著：「克魯克斯先生，早上不是已經買了不少東西嗎？」

　　「嗯……家裡臨時有客人來。」

　　「這樣啊，真是辛苦您了。」櫃員小姐幫他把食物刷過條碼，以信用卡結帳，再給他兩只購物紙袋，費爾席克將所有東西拿到旁邊的檯子上分裝，然後提著這兩個袋子回到家裡。

　　威廉還沒回來，客廳的燈是關著的，書房處也沒有動靜。今天威廉跟著一隊野外醫療團隊到隔壁城鎮的後山進行研究，的確提過會比平常的時間還要再晚歸一些。他把食材一一分裝、打理好，放到冰箱以及儲物櫃裡，再撥了兩顆橘子，窩到沙發上百般無聊的轉開電視的旅遊頻道。

　　放在玻璃矮几上的手機收到威廉傳來的訊息。

　　『晚餐想吃什麼？』

　　費爾席克的注意力一下子就從電視上移開，情緒雀躍的替手機解鎖並且鍵入字句。

　　『要回來了嗎？』

　　『在路上，再二十分鐘。要買外帶回去、或者等我回家料理？』

　　鎮上幾乎沒有人相信，一名正統的Alpha有可能為了他的Omega親自下廚開火，但威廉就是會。費爾席克不知道這是因為威廉過去的經歷、或者教養、或者就只是太喜歡他，威廉是個樂於把費爾席克照顧得無微不至、並且以此為榮的溫柔的Alpha。

　　『我想要迷迭香羊排。』費爾席克喜孜孜的輸入著這句話。冰箱裡還有昨天沒用到、已經以橄欖油醃漬過的羊排，不需要費工處理就能下鍋，這意味著晚餐的準備不會耗掉太久時間，但又能享受威廉為了他挽袖下廚的過程。

　　『好，快到家了。』

　　費爾席克的嘴角無法抑止的高高揚起。只要是Omega就無法離開自己的Alpha太久，所以意識到威廉正一步一步接近家裡、回到他身邊，身為Omega的他便無法控制自己的喜悅。他關掉電視，打開音響，將自己喜歡的End of May調整到在廚房也能聽見的音量，腳步輕快的走進廚房，取出一些青菜和水果，決定趁威廉回來前開始準備沙拉，他必須攝取大量蔬菜水果，為了小孩好。


	3. Chapter 3

　　在孕期邁入第十一周的時候──那是一個微陰的早晨，透入他們臥房窗戶的陽光看起來有些心不甘、情不願，費爾席克開窗時感受到了一絲涼意。雖然大概不會下雨，出門時已經得加件外套了，不能像之前一樣套件短袖襯衫就在外面待一整天。費爾席克站在衣櫃前挑選威廉今天的衣著打扮，從襯衫、到領帶、到袖釦、再到西裝外套，威廉總是會按照費爾席克的決定將自己穿戴整齊。並不是沒有主見，而是享受並信任費爾席克的品味。對費爾席克來說這也是幸福的一部分，由著自己的喜好裝扮最重要的情人，其充滿佔有慾的概念和讓威廉身上染上自己的Omega氣味、以此向其他覬覦的Omega表示「這個Alpha歸我所有」非常相似。

　　威廉醒了，從床上睜開眼睛，滿足得看著他在床邊忙碌，挑選好當天服飾後，覺得襯衫在櫃子裡久放有了不能容許的褶皺，因此預熱熨斗，又拿著除毛刷在西裝外套上順著毛料。但在威廉眼中來看，這些服飾費爾席克早就處理得完美無瑕了。

　　「不行，如果有任何人在你的襯衫上找到一點印痕、或者外套上面的一點毛球，那都太不專業了！」

　　「OK，OK，my professional wife。」威廉故意使用誇張的語氣，趁費爾席克來回走動，經過床邊的一個可趁之機，張開雙臂將費爾席克拖回床上，再一翻身將他桎梏在自己身下，得意洋洋的俯視著費爾席克。

　　「哎？放開我──」

　　威廉咬了費爾席克的鼻子一口，嚇了費爾席克一跳。威廉滿意的欣賞費爾席克反應不及而下意識睜大的圓鼓鼓的雙眼，這讓威廉的眼神更加寵溺，而費爾席克更感難為情；過了會兒，從這雙暗紅色眼瞳裡所顯示的就不再是單純的寵溺，而多了點情慾，費爾席克清楚聞到威廉的Alpha氣味，並且正逐漸增強，這讓他體內的Omega激素也不自覺的增加了，當威廉低下腦袋在他脖子的動脈處充滿欲望的咬上一口時，費爾席克慌慌張張的伸手去推威廉的胸膛。

　　「等等，威、威廉──」

　　「怎麼了？」

　　「現在不要──」不行，費爾席克心想，他知道懷孕期間的確可以進行性行為、但絕對不是現在，在胎兒穩定之前費爾席克絕對不願意冒險！

　　「為什麼？你已經不要好幾周了。」威廉有些怨懟的用可憐兮兮的語氣討求。費爾席克還是沒有告訴威廉他懷孕的事情，但是自他得到醫院檢測報告之後就一再拒絕威廉的求歡。

　　威廉絕對是世界上最理想的Alpha伴侶，費爾席克心裡愧疚的想。雖然並不是所有的Alpha都表現得既粗魯又暴力，但費爾席克也沒聽過有幾個Alpha願意將近一個月不問原因的尊重Omega的意願。雖然威廉因此感到困惑、並且總是用各種讓費爾席克臉紅心跳的招數企圖點燃費爾席克的慾火──感謝懷孕的體質影響，費爾席克變得不那麼容易對威廉的發情激素起反應──但威廉確實每一次都無條件的接受費爾席克的拒絕，體貼的不過度追問。

　　不過，費爾席克也能感覺，正因為太多個星期了，威廉心裡的疑惑逐漸滋長，這讓威廉有的時候心情不是很好，擔心費爾席克是不是對自己不滿意。費爾席克抱歉的伸出手掌撫摸而過威廉的臉龐，然後主動把唇湊上去：「因為……你等等就要出門了！」

　　「其實我今天晚去兩個小時也無所謂。」威廉嘗試努力。

　　「嗯……改天吧，有的是機會。」費爾席克趁著威廉放鬆雙臂的桎梏，趕緊翻身下床，心虛的跑去挑選打算給威廉佩帶的領帶。

　　威廉看起來並沒有被說服。威廉絕對不會強求費爾席克做任何違反費爾席克意願的事情，其實費爾席克相當清楚，不上床事小，但威廉多少會對費爾席克不願意坦白說出原因感到疙瘩。

　　「說起來，你這個月該來的發情期是不是晚了？」威廉撐起身子坐起來，背靠著枕頭，凝視著費爾席克的動作，有點擔心的探問。

　　「咦？」

　　因為Omega進入發情期的星期會幾乎被本能主宰，身體難過得無法自理，威廉總是牢記費爾席克的週期，到那周就會請上一整星期的假，在家裡親自照顧他。

　　費爾席克動作變得更不自在，威廉看透了嗎？而且為什麼，威廉不是生氣、反而表現出苦惱與緊張呢？

　　威廉起身下床，走到他身邊測量他額溫：「費爾席克，你是不是生病了？說起來，你最近吃得很少，昨天晚餐之後是不是還吐了？」

　　費爾席克的確在用過晚餐後匆匆跑去浴室吐了一陣，當時他把門緊緊關上、還開了蓮蓬頭的水聲遮掩，現在看來，即使如此威廉還是注意到了。只是因為費爾席克明顯不希望威廉操心，使得威廉很體貼的沒有選擇立刻追問。

　　「應該感……感冒了？」費爾席克結結巴巴。感冒的確是個好理由，畢竟感冒的原因與症狀千奇百怪。

　　「這樣嗎。」威廉狐疑的又檢查了下他，然後只好放棄的嘆口氣：「既然如此，今天就在家裡好好休息，晚上的餐宴不用陪我去。」

　　「咦？可是──」

　　「沒關係，只是和學會那邊幾個小兒科醫師吃飯，我會早點回來。」威廉邊說邊脫掉睡褲，伸手抽拿費爾席克放在旁邊的挑選好的襯衫，俐落的穿上，開始扣上鈕釦。他抬起頭，正好捕捉到費爾席克失望的表情，這讓威廉忍不住笑了出來，拍拍費爾席克的頭：「不舒服就乖乖待在家裡休息，不用到那種地方陪我應酬，回來前我會帶布丁給你，好嗎？」

　　費爾席克心虛，但又掩飾不住期待的眼神：「嗯！」


	4. Chapter 4

　　後來費爾席克非常慶幸自己接受威廉的好意，甚至讓威廉提前一小時出門，替他繞路到隔壁街區幫一名老婦人問診。這本來是費爾席克的工作，威廉卻貼心的替他接手了，並且要求他在家裡多睡會兒。當然，他們家的客戶無論主治醫師是哪一位、總會把兩人默認成一體，所以費爾席克相信那位老太太不會太介意。

　　送走威廉，並且叮囑今天變天，絕對要好好穿上外套之後，費爾席克並不是遵照威廉的吩咐回床上睡回籠覺，而是如同往常一樣開始打掃家裡。這幾個星期他不太肯爬高或做體力活，所以比較難以清理的角落，費爾席克偷偷動用私房錢請人來代勞，但是平常簡單的除塵工作絕對還是親自經手。

　　將威廉的幾件襯衫過水漿燙後，他忽然覺得下腹的感覺不太對。

　　費爾席克嘗到刺痛感。就像是身體內部埋藏著一根神秘的尖針，當他稍微牽動肌肉的時候就會扎進他肉裡，而且具有莫名的垂墜感，這令他很快的就不只是下腹劇痛，疼痛一路蔓延到下體。

　　怎麼了──

　　這樣帶著疑惑的念頭才剛剛生成，費爾席克就意識到疼痛的部位有多麼敏感。他嚇得倒抽一口氣，手掌按住下腹，一個極度不妙的猜想占據了他的心神。

　　不可以──

　　費爾席克看向櫃子上的時鐘，十一點十八分，旁邊有他偷偷計算天數的小記號，這一周才剛剛第十一周，照理說胎兒的狀況還未穩定，的確還在危險期，如果有任何疏忽──

　　他是不是做錯了什麼、或者吃錯了不該吃的？費爾席克慌亂的回想從早上醒來以後的所作所為，沒有道理，但疼痛感不減反增，他現在光是站著都無法挺直腰脊。

　　費爾席克感覺冷汗一滴滴的從身體裡冒出來，他痛得兩眼發昏，知道再不找個倚靠、絕對就會直接跌到地板上去。這讓費爾席克驚懼的握著手中處理到一半的襯衫，舉步維艱的回到床邊，讓自己躺上去。才不過眨眼間，他已痛得連呼吸都非常難過，他感覺雙腿之間逐漸濕潤，就像是有什麼液體滲漏了出來。

　　「不──不……」費爾席克虛弱的將臉埋進枕頭裡，身體蜷在床榻上。枕頭間還殘留著威廉的氣味，他幾乎要哭了，雙手抱著肚子，嘴裡不停喃喃唸著：「拜託、留下來……請你留下來……」

　　

　　很顯然，費爾席克後來痛昏了過去，至於到底在床上痛了多久、他根本就不記得。當他再度恢復意識的時候，櫃子上的時鐘顯示已是下午兩點，如果可以的話，他真希望剛才所發生的一切都是噩夢，但很顯然並不是──他的肚子依然有著劇痛感，只是這一次不像被針扎，而更像是有一台吉普車壓在身上。

　　全面性、凌遲式的痛感，他的呼吸又短又急促，幾乎就像被撈上岸而缺水的魚，下一刻就要窒息而死。剛才的昏厥嚇壞了他，這讓他強忍著不適撐起身體，絕對不能再昏過去，太可怕了。

　　就在這一秒，他放在不遠處的手機嗡嗡嗡的響了起來。

　　費爾席克伸長手，撈過那台手提電話，過程中身體一點點的移動都讓他疼得直冒冷汗。然後他辨識出手機螢幕上顯示的來電對象是威廉，這讓他不禁難過的發出一聲嗚噎。

　　他努力控制住淚腺，收起泫然欲泣的聲音，這才膽敢按開接聽鍵。

　　「Feel？」電話彼端傳來野外作業的忙碌聲，費爾席克聽見即使是這短短的兩三秒，也有好多人正在威廉身邊詢問各種各樣的問題。

　　「嗯。」費爾席克盡量選擇最簡短的音節，希望威廉那邊野外的聲音能夠蓋過多餘的線索。

　　「Feel，你還好嗎？是不是真的生病了？」威廉聽起來非常的擔憂，並且有著極力隱藏、很不希望表現出來的暴躁。

　　「我很、好。怎麼了？」

　　「我不知道……你真的都好？我忽然感覺非常糟糕，上一次有這種感覺是你發燒到三十九度，所以我在想是不是你……」

　　已標記的Omega與他的Alpha之間會建立一種相當特殊的鍵結，就像無形的線把兩個相異的個體連接起來，自此之後他們彼此分享喜樂、分享苦痛，如果一個人遭受到任何形式的傷害、另一人會有感覺，如果距離夠近、關係夠緊密，即使是微不足道的一點微笑、或者不慎咬到舌頭，伴侶都會有感覺。

　　費爾席克迎接了又一次腹痛，他倒抽口氣，用掌心掩住口鼻，甚至摀住了收音筒，然後才放開回答威廉：「我沒事，中午我切菜割傷了自己。」

　　「啊，原來如此。」威廉聽起來安心多了，但還是難掩緊張：「傷口很大嗎？有好好處理？是不是很痛？」

　　「我很好，Mine。」費爾席克短促的做了一個呼吸，他差點以為這次威廉會發現不對勁，但剛好那邊有個人非常緊急的打斷了威廉的通話，向威廉提出非得當場回答不可的問題。

　　威廉有些動怒，匆匆回答對方之後又重新把注意力放在與費爾席克的通話上：「Feel，我很抱歉，這邊臨時出了狀況，山上雪崩了，我必須緊急做適當處理。」

　　「你有受傷嗎──」費爾席克不假思索的就追問，那一秒他嚇得連疼痛也感覺不到。

　　「我沒事，但我必須留下來處理後續，晚上的餐宴因此取消了，我更晚才能回家，但我保證會帶布丁回去給你，先休息，不用為我守門。」

　　「嗯，好，沒關係。」費爾席克已經快不能集中精力，他當時腦中只想著一件事：威廉平安就好，他必須掛電話了。

　　「Feel，」威廉卻在他打算道再見前又喊住他，不放心的再次確認：「你真的一切都好？真的只是割傷自己？」

　　「嗯，真的，你太操心了。」

　　「好吧。」費爾席克聽得出來，威廉強迫自己接受：「我愛你，Feel。」

　　「我也愛你。」很愛很愛。費爾席克說出這句話時差點就要哭出來，他哽住自己，然後像平常一樣停頓一秒，結束通話，立刻倒在床上雙臂抱住下腹。

　　不行，他一定得去醫院，就算小孩沒了，他也得讓自己好好的。因為如果他有了萬一，威廉絕對沒辦法活下去。

　　費爾席克盲指長按通話鍵，叫出行動語音，告訴語音系統播打路爾的電話號碼。


	5. Chapter 5

　　威廉提著布丁回到家時，家裡一樓的燈都是暗的。客廳有客人來過的痕跡，兩只水杯放在桌几上還未清洗。威廉放下單肩包，將水杯拿到廚房沖水、布丁冰入冰箱，然後注意到瀝水架上放著兩人份用餐過後清洗乾淨的餐具，水滴還留在碗盤上，很顯然客人剛走不久。

　　威廉洗淨杯子、也擱上瀝水架，用吸水抹布把流理臺擦過一遍，順便也把客廳放水杯的桌几清理過。家裡看起來一切都好，他安下心，這才拎著單肩包踩著樓梯上樓，走廊很安靜，唯一的光源來自於主臥室，門扉半掩，顯然雖然威廉吩咐費爾席克不需要等門，費爾席克依然捨不得把臥房的門也關上。

　　威廉走進去，房裡閱讀用的小燈還開著，費爾席克臉側在枕頭邊睡著了，一手壓在身下、另一手鬆抓著看一半的書。威廉拿起來瞄了眼書名：《均衡飲食》？這讓威廉忍不住笑了，為什麼最近總是對於環境與飲食健康斤斤計較？甚至連酒都不怎麼喝了，幾天前還談起想找專門公司來家裡替家具除甲醛。威廉當然答應，只要費爾席克能安心就行，沒想到當天晚上費爾席克居然已經高效率的與一家價格合理的公司談定。雖然不是什麼大事，但威廉的確看在眼裡，總覺得費爾席克這些不同尋常的作為，與最近費爾席克情緒起伏不定有很大關係。

　　你到底在煩惱什麼？威廉溫柔的坐到床邊，用手掌撫摸費爾席克的臉龐。任何一名Alpha都會對他們的Omega產生保護欲，即使是最混帳的Alpha也保有這樣的一種情緒。因此之故，很少Alpha能夠容忍Omega的隱瞞，畢竟這與他們個性裡企圖完善伴侶的本能相抵觸。但威廉相當努力，忍耐住逼問與控制的本能，給予費爾席克尊重。他知道，費爾席克會更希望他發揮耐心，等待費爾席克自己決定開口。

　　「其實我很擔心。」威廉嘟噥著，俯低上半身湊在費爾席克身上，像親吻一樣仔細貼著費爾席克，嗅聞費爾席克自然而然散發的Omega氣味。像海洋一樣平靜的氣息，帶著少許千葉玫瑰的芬芳。平常如果分開得夠久、而費爾席克又沒有服用抑制劑的話，威廉根本不願意讓費爾席克出門，就怕路上偶遇的Alpha也品嚐到如此吸引人的氣味。

　　無意間，威廉覆在費爾席克身上的身軀頓了一下，鼻腔裡冷不防出現一陣不屬於他的、另一名Alpha的氣息：沉靜、獨立、能夠令人心安，雖然聞起來並不張狂，但這的確是屬於一名Alpha的氣味！

　　那瞬間，威廉的好心情煙消雲散。

　　客觀而論，威廉已經是一名自制力強大且很有理智的Alpha，但縱使是他也無法忍受在已標記的Omega身上感覺到另一人的存在，就算原因多麼合情合理──威廉無法自主的發起脾氣，難以接受這種入侵地盤般的全然冒犯。

　　他起身的動作或許大了點，牽動床墊的震動而使費爾席克轉醒。看見威廉回家，費爾席克當場就露出驚喜滿足的笑容，但再注意到威廉的表情，費爾席克不明就裡的擔憂了。

　　「威廉，怎麼了？」費爾席克伸手想要摸摸威廉蹙緊的雙眉，威廉卻有點不耐煩的避開那隻手。灰髮的Alpha馬上意識到自己在遷怒，奈何脾氣就是下不來，他盡力告訴自己這不是什麼大不了的事情，別發脾氣，然後走到衣櫃前開始脫下自己的外套、鬆開領帶結。

　　「威廉？」費爾席克緊張的側身下床，掀開棉被想走過去；這時威廉回頭看了費爾席克一眼，依然帶著強烈的不愉快，這種理性與本能對抗而完全挫敗的過程讓威廉更無法收斂怒火，他深呼吸一口氣，用手勢示意費爾席克別靠近幫忙。

　　「你身上，」威廉盡力讓自己的聲音聽起來不要像是在對眼前的人生氣：「有路爾的氣味。」

　　費爾席克愣了一下，呆在床邊，然後恍然大悟：「啊，他晚上……」

　　路爾特地從奧修趕至，送他到婦產科醫院做檢查，在醫師告知只是變天所造成的不適、胎兒狀況健康之後，又把他送回家，整下午陪他聊天舒心，最後用過晚餐才踏上返回奧修的路。

　　「我知道，我看到碗盤，他晚上在這裡吃飯。」威廉頗不耐煩的捶了牆壁一拳。理智上，他當然明白兄弟聚餐沒什麼了不起，德羅或北黎也三不五時往這裡跑，比起讓費爾席克在外拋頭露面，威廉情願費爾席克找家人到家裡作伴。但他們都是Beta，北黎更是女性，對威廉來說氣味都遠比一名男性Alpha的威脅性小。不──不要誤會，威廉很喜歡路爾，這位從青少年時期就繞著威廉打轉、可愛的後輩，當然是威廉願意信任的對象，更何況他和費爾席克是兄弟關係。但是──這麼近距離的留下氣味，還是對一位已標記的Omega，不就證明有時間稍長的擁抱或肢體接觸嗎？威廉體會過克魯克斯家族對於他們身為Omega兄長的強烈保護欲，所以也明白克魯克斯家族總會習慣對兄長進行稍嫌親密的肢體碰觸。但是自從他們認為威廉標記了費爾席克之後，就都自覺性的減少，畢竟任何一名Alpha都能體諒另一名Alpha情緒上的苦處。威廉知道，如果沒有原因，路爾不會故意冒犯他，但知道歸知道──這些都是威廉理性的一面，威廉依然無法反抗本能所燃起的怒火。

　　「對不起，威廉，我本來想趁你回來前洗個澡，但我睡著了。」費爾席克聲音低低的解釋著，威廉心裡隱忍的猖狂的怒火感染了與之標記的Omega，因而使得費爾席克害怕起來。但他語帶愧疚的說法讓威廉一方面發火、另一方面又更無法原諒自己對費爾席克造成的影響，結果就是繼續走向狂怒的死胡同。費爾席克也懂，他不怪威廉，畢竟的確自己有所疏忽，他趕緊下床，進到浴室打開蓮蓬頭的熱水，然後探頭擔憂的說：「不要生氣了？我很快就出來。」

　　「嗯。」威廉從牙縫中擠出這個字，走到床邊，粗魯拉掉床罩，決定把這組床具都撤換掉，並且明天一早就到後院，用一把大火燒燬撤換的床單被巾。


	6. Chapter 6

　　身上只披著浴袍的費爾席克蹣跚歉意的走到威廉身邊。明明頭髮還沒擦乾，肌膚上的水漬也未抹淨，但已經無法壓抑本能的想要接近他處於盛怒情緒的Alpha。Omega傾向於不分理由的把Alpha的負面情緒都歸類成自己的錯誤，並且認為自己有責任將之消除。這種想法完全沒有道理，甚至可以說是失去尊嚴，但Omega們的確有這般傾向，這也是為什麼威廉平常總是格外注意自己的喜怒哀樂。但今天，威廉真的很盡力了。

　　費爾席克從後頭鬆鬆的抱住坐在床墊上的威廉，這位標記了他的Alpha。不可否認他心中還是有些害怕。

　　「這樣應該沒味道了？Mine。」

　　威廉轉身，維持坐姿抱住站立的他，在他身上如同野獸進食前的試探般嗅嗅聞聞，將他的浴袍扯開，從脖子到鎖骨、到胸前再到腹部。

　　「對不起。」

　　「不，是我的責任，對不起。」費爾席克不忍心聽到他的Alpha用充滿歉意的聲音說話，所有的Alpha個性上都有著張狂驕傲的特點，他們不會隨便低頭，不會隨意認錯。

　　但威廉的確為了無法控制的動怒、以及讓費爾席克受到影響而道歉。費爾席克不忍心見到威廉這麼的低姿態。

　　「路爾今天過來用晚餐。他不是故意的，我保證下一次我會更加注意。」實情是，在把腹痛的他帶出房子的過程路爾抱了他，以及在醫院候診的過程也都為了安撫他的緊張而保護著他。這麼長時間的接觸當然會留下氣味，一般Omega對此很敏感，不過對於有血緣關係的親屬的氣息卻相對的容易習慣。

　　「我不在乎你跟路爾、或摩門有多親近，老實說。」威廉喃喃的解釋：「但不要讓我的身體感覺到，真的不要。我也不喜歡任憑本能主宰情緒和反應，但這就是基因裡的一部分。所以你大可告訴我你一整天跟路爾他們待在一起，只要別讓我看見或聞到味道。」

　　「嗯，我知道了，下次不會了。」費爾席克感覺威廉的情緒開始平復，現在威廉聞起來多了幾分溫暖，是費爾席克最能安心、全然放鬆的那種。

　　「你是不是胖了點？」威廉含糊的問著，臉龐貼著他微凸的小腹，聲音充滿佔有欲。空氣裡都是威廉的Alpha氣味，那種溫暖、強大、感覺被包覆並且擁有感染力的，麝香與香草，帶一點點胡椒的香味，威廉現在非常的想要。

　　「嗯？嗯……嗯。」費爾席克語焉不詳的回答。Alpha的味道總是挑起爭端，總是只能以暴力與血腥收場，往往讓Omega們既顧忌又害怕。在那些強壯的憑依本能的Alpha面前，他們就像一群弱者，就像是待宰羔羊，費爾席克年輕時曾有一段時間只要聞到Alpha的氣味就會聯想起戰場上的硝煙與烽火。但，就只有專屬於他的Alpha，這個獨一無二的Alpha，能夠讓他感受到氣息的同時不是看見兵燹燎原的戰場，而是見到豐饒與勝利，見到陽光遍灑的流滿奶與蜜的一片許諾之地。

　　這是唯一能夠讓他安然入睡的氣味，一個即使他交與了身體，也明白能夠繼續保留自尊與自我的最好的氣味。

　　費爾席克梳開抱著他、枕在他腹上的威廉的頭髮。你知道嗎，我不是胖了，你現在也不是只抱著我一個了，威廉，你知道嗎？

　　他抬起頭，看向櫃子上的時鐘。再一周，只要寶寶發育健康，下周他就能開口告訴威廉了。


	7. Chapter 7

  
　　超音波十分順利的照出了寶寶的心跳，費爾席克看著螢幕上的胚胎小點，以及一蹦一蹦的小心臟，手指緊張的抓住了床單。

　　「所以這是……一切順利的意思嗎？」

　　「是。一般來說只要聽見心拍，流產的可能性就很低，妊娠成功率高達百分之九十五。」婦產科醫師細心的解說著，又替費爾席克做了幾項產檢，這才發給他一本《妊娠手冊》。這種手冊醫院只會在Omega孕期進入較穩定的第二期才會發出，畢竟孕期的第一期不確定的意外狀況太多，死胎或流產都是很常見的可能。

　　費爾席克帶著那本本子，心情雀躍的離開婦產科診所。這幾個月為了隱瞞威廉他絞盡腦汁，相關文件和檢查報告都收得不留一點痕跡，並且避開威廉相熟的醫院體系而到城鎮的另一邊接受產檢。不過，這些多少帶有罪惡感的隱瞞今天都可以劃下句點，費爾席克打算一等威廉回家就告訴威廉。

　　口袋裡的手機小幅度的震動起來，費爾席克查看，是路爾的電話。自從路爾知道這麼大件事，就幾乎天天打電話給自己，追問生活瑣事、飲食情況、身體健康，簡直比威廉還更神經質。不，不對，費爾席克想了想，如果威廉知道到底發生了什麼事，誰會更神經質還很難講。想到這裡，費爾席克忍不住嘴邊漾開了一抹笑。

　　他接起電話，一如例行公事一樣的回答路爾提出的每條問題，都是些「中午吃什麼」、「有沒有足夠的午睡」、「家裡的粗重工作盡量別忙」、「產檢醫師怎麼說」，當路爾聽到今天胎兒已經有了心跳，這位準舅舅的激動簡直是在指控費爾席克早上拒絕路爾隨行的要求有多麼十惡不赦。

　　「不行，之後如果威廉知道你都看過超音波、而他還被蒙在鼓裡，一定會生氣的，所以不可以。」

　　所有人都知道威廉是個基因強壯的Alpha，擁有絕佳的體力、耐力、肌力與爆發力，這通常也代表會有相對強勢的人格特質：尤其表現在佔有欲與控制欲上，畢竟他們每一個都是戰場上強大的王者。所以，克魯克斯家族當初一聽見費爾席克和威廉交往，才會立刻把費爾席克囚禁起來、毫不妥協的與以反對。但很顯然，威廉以時間證明他並不像大部分放縱本性的Alpha，他有自制力，他能理性思考，他的表現文質彬彬，他進退得宜。他尊重費爾席克，成就費爾席克的人格，與威廉在一起費爾席克並不會失去自我，甚至還更能完善自己的人生。

　　但這並不意味著威廉是個不同以往的Alpha。Alpha就是Alpha，就是一種對於Omega有著強烈本能與侵占慾望的性別，威廉的言行只意味著他擁有堅強的意志力，能夠讓自己不受本能驅使，但撇開這一層，威廉骨子裡依然沒有改變，也就是說，別去觸犯他的逆鱗，絕對不要因為他的和藹，就嘗試冒犯底線。

　　熟知威廉的人也都明白這份道理。這是Alpha的特質，不是任何人的錯，Alpha之間更能互相體諒理解。費爾席克聽見路爾的無奈笑聲，然後在每次準備掛斷電話前都非問一次不可這個最關鍵的問題：「那麼，你打算什麼時候讓威廉知道？哥哥。」

　　「嗯。」費爾席克的聲音輕快，先前回答這道問題總讓他窒礙難言，今天倒是豁然開朗：「等他回家我就告訴他。」

　　「咦？」通話彼端的路爾嚇了一跳：「今天嗎？」

　　「對，有心跳了，這是個健康的胚胎，所以我想可以告訴他了。」費爾席克的嘴角翹得更高了，無意間，他從路過的櫥窗反影看見自己的表情，發現原來自己看起來有那麼一點傻氣。他嘗試著收斂笑容，然後認知到這對現在的他來說很困難，他無法克制不笑得這麼奇怪。

　　「好吧。」路爾顯然還在驚喜的情緒：「我會祝福你的，哥哥。如果……我是說萬一、我相信威廉絕對會很樂意、但如果有任何萬一──」路爾清了清喉嚨：「家裡你的房間還在，如果你需要回來住一陣子……」

　　「啊。」這回換成費爾席克被嚇到，中間幾個月要煩惱的事情很多，所以他忽略了思考這個可能性。是啊，高興什麼呢？萬一威廉因為什麼考量、不想留下孩子？可是……自己的體質、加上醫師也說男性Omega比起女性更難受孕，這次若是拿掉……

　　費爾席克悲觀的想到這裡，接著就果斷的搖搖頭、阻止自己思考下去。不行，無論如何一定要把這個孩子留下來。

　　做下決定，費爾席克也已經來到他和威廉的家門口。他又和路爾說了一、兩句，結束通話，然後才掏出鑰匙，打開家門走了進去。


	8. Chapter 8

　　那天威廉回家的時間就和平常一樣，當他走進家門時立刻能聞到從廚房飄來的晚餐的香氣。

　　「Feel。」灰髮的男人放下公事包，大步跨向廚房，從後頭抱著他的Omega，並在對方頸邊深深吸了口氣，然後才趁費爾席克不注意時偷挖了旁邊正在擺盤的麻油茄子沙拉，一邊竊笑，一邊接受費爾席克凌厲的責備眼神，一邊用流理臺的水龍頭洗乾淨手。

　　「今天怎麼了，沒聽說有客人？」講究的餐具以及特別用心的擺盤，偏偏食物的分量跟平常差不多，威廉不太明白。

　　「想跟你說件事情。」

　　「什麼事？」

　　「……不是現在。」

　　威廉注意到費爾席克的彆扭，費爾席克已經轉身繼續忙碌晚餐的餐點。特別的晚餐準備，意味著費爾席克有備而來，偏偏又在意、甚至害羞到有些失常，意味著費爾席克想要交代的事情或許非同小可。

　　「難道你弄壞什麼東西、或者考慮購買高價位的產品？」雖然聽起來好像都差了一點，威廉嘗試著猜測。

　　「不是，我哪有弄壞東西啊！」

　　「所以真的想買東西？」

　　「沒有啦！」

　　「既然如此，想告訴我什麼？」

　　費爾席克緊張的縮了縮脖子，但還是堅持繼續烹煮著鍋子裡的燉飯，他的不回答讓威廉開始感到不安，Alpha普遍都是急性子。

　　又過了兩分鐘，費爾席克被威廉的躁慮影響得受不了了，只好一把轉熄瓦斯爐的火焰，把蓋子蓋上、讓燉飯燜熱，狼狽的把手洗乾淨。

　　「我們去客廳。」費爾席克邊說，邊不自然的將視線轉開，牽著威廉的手，把他拉到客廳沙發邊坐下。

　　「費爾席克。」威廉喊了聲，鼓勵性質的讓費爾席克坐得離自己極近，「你在害怕。雖然我不知道怎麼了，但我們能夠解決，不會有任何讓你失望的情形，告訴我出了什麼狀況？」

　　其實，並不是壞事，但是費爾席克無法預期威廉的反應，他害怕的是千萬之一，萬一威廉不想要孩子。

　　「就是……」費爾席克整個下午預演了各種開頭，並且模擬威廉的反應，卻沒想到一真上場竟把排演的內容通通都給忘記，他從沒覺得自己這麼沒用過。

　　躊躇了半天，費爾席克鼓起勇氣跨出生平最膽戰心驚的一步，連當年下定決心接受威廉的標記都沒有這麼退縮。

　　「你喜歡……小孩嗎？」

　　「嗯？」威廉愣了一下。這是什麼問題？他茫然的望著費爾席克，然後就字面上的提問回答：「喜歡。」

　　「那麼，」費爾席克吞了吞口水：「我們的呢？」

　　威廉顯然更不明白費爾席克怎麼了。他思索著為什麼費爾席克會冒出這些疑問：「Feel，我們的孩子當然好，但是沒有必要強求，如果你想要，我們隨時可以到市公所辦理認養資格登記。無論你喜歡男孩還是女孩，什麼樣的膚色，我都沒有問題。」

　　是的，威廉還牢記費爾席克說過，因為長期用藥而作為副作用的極低生育率的體質。威廉剛剛確認標記了費爾席克後，曾經一度認為他們能有自己的孩子，這讓費爾席克不得不打斷威廉對於彼此未來藍圖的發想，告訴威廉實情。

　　一個幾乎沒有生育能力的Omega，在很多社會標準裡相當於毫無用處的廢物。費爾席克知道威廉不會這麼看待自己，但是被迫在那種氣氛下、將身體重大缺陷脫口而出──儘管過去費爾席克認為這不是缺陷，是能保有獨立人格的象徵──過大的壓力依然讓費爾席克低下腦袋，懦弱卑微的表示：如果威廉因此討厭他、覺得受騙、或想分手，他都願意接受。他感覺自己像是最惡劣的愛情騙子，在威廉標記他之前沒有坦誠相告。

　　但事實證明威廉對他的愛超越了一名Alpha對一名Omega。他不是沒有看過相處融洽的Alpha與Omega夫妻，但他們之中沒有任何一對有生育上的問題。並且，費爾席克更是遇過數目倍之的、因為生不出孩子而使得Alpha轉而標記其他Omega、或將原先伴侶棄如草芥的故事。

　　威廉熟知他的恐懼，所以當時威廉堅定的抱著他告訴他並沒有什麼大不了。或許整個小鎮也只有威廉一個Alpha能夠毫無芥蒂的說出「領養」這個詞語，一般而言，那種地方是Beta們才會去的。

　　費爾席克知道，威廉會這麼小心翼翼回答這道問題，正是在忐忑不要觸碰到費爾席克的傷口。比起想要一個孩子的心情、威廉還更在乎費爾席克對於自己給不起的自責。但今昔之不同使得情況完全扭轉，費爾席克一邊站在全知的立場竊笑威廉無謂的緊張、一邊又心疼威廉呵護在乎他的心意。這讓他露出了很矛盾的表情。但是，要嘛就是費爾席克天生有種把矛盾融洽的化解為美麗的天賦，要嘛就是情人眼裡總是出西施，在威廉眼中看來，費爾席克好看得只讓人想趕快掩藏起來，以免下一秒就被偷走。

　　「如果、如果我說我準備送你一樣禮物呢？」

　　費爾席克的第三道問題更和前兩道接不起來，威廉臉上的表情越來越迷惘了。費爾席克忍耐著不要讓嘴角上揚得太誇張，威廉對他的在乎，讓最後一點點擔心威廉不要孩子的恐懼煙消雲散，這讓他心情好得幾乎可以唱歌。由於社會普遍的觀感以及本身的生理體質，Omega很少活得自信，費爾席克卻因為原生家庭的照護算是其中的特例。但即使是他，出了社會也不免收斂許多。不過，自從和威廉在一起，他有越來越多機會因為各種幸福的感動而流露出小王子般的趾高氣昂，就像現在，他能從威廉給予他的愛十分自信的認定：不管自己變成什麼樣子，或者做了什麼，威廉都不會離棄他，他永遠不會失去包容保護他的最重要的Alpha。

　　與費爾席克近在咫尺的威廉感受到了這份情緒，Omega的快樂明顯讓Alpha鎮定，一切都是能夠聞出來的。由於費爾席克的正面情緒，威廉踏實許多，這才得以輕鬆的回覆對方。

　　「當然好，你想送我什麼？」

　　「但是拆禮物之前必須做到一件事。」

　　「嗯，你說。」

　　「你發誓，從此以後再也不吃草莓。」

　　「……Feel，你認真的嗎？」

　　「最近草莓很貴！而且還有農藥汙染的疑慮。」

　　威廉顯然立刻聯想起費爾席克總是閱讀著與飲食健康有關的書籍：「大不了我們自己種？Feel，你覺得不健康也多的是改進方法，不一定非得禁吃不可。」

　　「威廉明，你想要拆禮物的心意就只有這麼一點點嗎！」費爾席克佯裝生氣的嘟起了嘴，他扳起面孔的表情沒什麼殺傷力，可惜威廉就是拿這沒辦法。

　　「……好吧，如果你這麼希望。我威廉明‧格禮浮發誓，從今天開始不……」

　　結果，威廉話都沒說完，費爾席克已經飛快的以柔軟的唇瓣堵住他一本正經宣誓的口。威廉疑惑的皺了眉，旋即明白費爾席克是在阻止他將誓詞說完，這讓威廉失笑的摟住費爾席克，還是不明白伴侶到底搞什麼鬼，但無庸置疑的加深了這個吻。

　　每一次的接吻幾乎會以費爾席克的喘不過氣收場，威廉從費爾席克口中抽回屬於自己的舌頭，滿意的欣賞費爾席克湛藍色瞳孔因缺氧而恍神。

　　「你到底準備了什麼禮物給我？」

　　「你坐……坐著不要動。」費爾席克按著威廉的肩膀將威廉按回沙發，然後跌跌撞撞的從威廉身上爬起來，走到帶櫃子的他專屬的書架旁，拉開放置他私人文件的抽屜。

　　費爾席克帶著那本《妊娠手冊》走回來，慎重其事的將它交到威廉手上。

　　「……這是什麼？」

　　威廉接過。儘管手冊的封面寫著再清楚不過的四個大字，毫無預警的情況下威廉依然一頭霧水。

　　費爾席克定定的，跨坐到威廉雙腿上，然後把視線拉到與威廉同高，與他對看著，一手帶著威廉的手掌按在手冊的封面。

　　

　　「威廉，我懷孕了。」


	9. Chapter 9

　　到第三天威廉早上起床的時候，說的第一句話還是充滿驚喜。

　　「我們要有孩子了。」

　　每一天都像是嶄新的認知、都像是重新明白過來了一樣恍然大悟。費爾席克差不多要覺得威廉搞不好每天都失憶了一遍。

　　費爾席克心想：這樣真幸福，每次睜開眼都能夠滿心歡喜的驚奇一次。

　　

　　威廉接手所有的粗重工作，甚至費爾席克能夠處理的也都搶著去做。費爾席克相當樂於享受威廉為了他忙進忙出，把他照顧得無微不至。威廉甚至請假一周在家陪他，調整家中每個角落，然後發郵件給任何有交情的同事朋友，宣布這件人生大事。

　　威廉還買了各種費爾席克所想像不到的商品：據說有胎教效果的音樂、讓人釋放緊張情緒的香氛、能夠把尖銳家具包裹起來的軟墊、廚房與浴室的防滑地貼、甚至把一整套刀具換成昂貴的陶瓷刀組，據說金屬材質的刀子對腹中胎兒有害。

　　「威廉，這太誇張了！」

　　費爾席克不認為威廉相信怪力亂神的傳說，威廉不是因為各種傳統習俗才會連刀具也替換。包括刀具在內、威廉最近不遺餘力的把各種產品搬回家的原因只有一個──上述產品在商店裡的宣傳標語都包括「專為孕期Omega設計」一行字。

　　費爾席克第一次體認到人家說初為人父智商會下降，就是這種一廂情願。

　　幾周後陪著他到醫院產檢回來的路上，威廉甚至興高采烈的拉著他逛了一圈附近的童裝店，喋喋不休的討論他們該生個男孩或者女孩好。

　　費爾席克阻止了威廉企圖先各買一套男女嬰兒服掛在家裡的妄想，偷偷把威廉的信用卡都拿到自己的口袋裡收好：「搞不好是雙胞胎，」他絞盡腦汁構想藉口：「如果性別一樣，其中一個就太可憐了，所以等確認性別再來買也不遲。」

　　威廉接受了他的意見，才喜孜孜的全程與他十指交扣、一路牽他散步回家。店內的門市小姐都用相當羨慕的眼神目送他們，每次威廉表示出對Omega的愛護，周遭人都會流露出這種眼神，很少氣場強大的Alpha能夠對他們的Omega表現溫柔體貼。

　　陽光透過行道樹照耀在兩人臉上，費爾席克得意的哼了哼，然後迎接威廉柔軟的親吻。透過櫥窗的反影，費爾席克能夠看見威廉的肢體對他多麼呵護。

　　那個時候費爾席克並沒有預料到，再下一周，威廉同樣請了一次白天的假陪著他到婦產科照超音波時，醫師微笑著宣布發現了第二個胎音。

　　「恭喜你們，是雙胞胎，同卵雙生。」

　　費爾席克一語成讖。威廉訝異的抱住了他，激動得勒疼了他的肋骨。


	10. Chapter 10

　　但是很快的，費爾席克的苦日子就來了。

　　之前雖然偶爾會孕吐，但都還控制在能夠正常進食、吐一吐也就沒事的範圍內，而且次數屈指可數。不過最近情況變得非常嚴重，費爾席克幾乎吃不下東西，就算勉強塞了什麼入口，也有馬上衝到廁所把整個胃都翻倒出來的本領。

　　威廉急得不知所措，既擔心胎兒的狀況又擔心費爾席克的健康。費爾席克吐得太誇張了，有一次吐完之後甚至過於虛弱，無法從馬桶旁邊站起來，差一點跌到浴室的磁磚地板上。要不是威廉在家，可能費爾席克就這麼昏倒了也說不定。

　　威廉把費爾席克孕期的不適都歸納為自己的錯，畢竟種是威廉播下的，這意味著要不是威廉當初沒戴套、費爾席克現在根本就不需要忍受諸多苦難。

　　於是他每天親自下廚，翻遍各色書籍，料理最適合孕吐時期進食的餐點，陪費爾席克散步，照看費爾席克午睡，正餐時間耐心的讓費爾席克把食物一口一口吃下去。威廉用掉整年年假，開始請事假，把文件類工作通通帶回家裡處理。

　　但費爾席克還是一進食完就衝到廁所，他越想把營養留住，身體就越大反其道而行。

　　費爾席克無意間聽見威廉偷偷致電詢問熟悉的婦產科同事，多嚴重的情況下胎兒的成長可能影響母體健康，以及流產的風險評估。這讓費爾席克意識到，如果有必要威廉會為了他寧願放棄孩子，威廉比他想像的還要對這一切自責。

　　雖然聽起來很蠢，但是費爾席克因此開始刻意在威廉面前掩藏不舒服的症狀。當然不可能藏得一乾二淨，總之費爾席克盡力而為。他知道威廉愛他比愛孩子深，但比起自己、他更希望能讓威廉的基因平安來到這個世界，而且他不認為自己會輕易被這一切打敗，他才不會隨隨便便離開威廉。

　　初為人母，費爾席克第一次理解到一名母親對於孩子的愛究竟能夠多麼堅不可摧。誰說Omega柔弱，他們一點也不，為了孩子，他們能夠比世界上的任何物種都堅定決絕。


	11. Chapter 11

　　 _Alpha的本性都帶有孩子般天真爛漫的一面_ ，費爾席克曾經在某本書上讀過這樣一句充滿感性的描寫。當時的他並不明白個中道理，甚至對此嗤之以鼻，直到今天看見威廉臉上的表情，費爾席克才充分理解了作者的智慧。

　　當孕期來到第二十一周，他的孕吐現象已經完全銷聲匿跡。那個幾周之前還苦惱擔憂著、甚至萌生放棄胎兒以換取費爾席克健康的Alpha，現在就像全盤忘掉了這可怕的想法，一臉傻笑的翻閱跟同事借來的命名大典。

　　

　　（是的，他們三周前為此大吵一架。費爾席克已經吐到進醫院，並因為營養不良吊了兩天葡萄糖水，威廉和他的婦產科醫師商量必須拿掉胎兒的可能性。而聽到他們對話的費爾席克在威廉進病房探望他時，大聲質疑威廉怎麼可以有半點殺了辛苦才懷上的孩子的念頭，衝著威廉大喊「難道只有我一個人心心念念盼望他們來到世界上！」

　　任何和Alpha起衝突的行為都伴隨很高的危險性，那一次也不例外。威廉把他按回床上、不讓他歇斯底里的企圖拔掉輸液管，未經節制的力氣弄痛了費爾席克，他的手腕差點脫臼。威廉咬牙切齒的從牙縫裡吐出回答：「你就沒有想過，我跟你的期待一樣強烈？你有多盼望我就也多盼望，只不過我更考慮我們能不能白頭到老！」

　　後果是費爾席克激動的哭了整整一晚，根本說不出自己到底是在生氣或者深受感動。好幾個小時之後，明明已經平復情緒、也和威廉和好如初，他卻依然無法阻止潰堤的淚腺流出滾燙的淚水。威廉再一次急得如熱鍋上的螞蟻，深怕他把自己哭瞎。而那是他第一次體認到，近乎於崩潰的情緒放鬆，能夠讓身體如此不受控制。）

　　

　　「Alexander and Anthony？Gabriel and Garrett？Marcus and Michael？Feel，What letter in the alphabet you like the most，we can pick the names start with it。」

　　威廉靠坐著一張鑲嵌入窗櫺的布藝沙發，假日的午後陽光一如金色花瓣、從威廉背後灑落他寬闊的肩膀與修長的手臂線。之前惡夢般折磨威廉與費爾席克的不愉快彷彿前世夢魘，這幅幸福又溫暖的構圖裡簡直不存在任何一絲陰影。

　　費爾席克聽得出來，威廉低頭翻閱所隨口報出的每一個名字都包含女性與男性體。下一次產檢才會知道胎兒性別，如果是同卵雙生，要不是兩名小王子、就會是兩名小公主。費爾席克將調製好的兩杯蜂蜜水從吧檯端到窗邊，挨著威廉也在只能容納兩人的伊斯蘭風格布藝沙發上坐下，陽光從後頭照映在背上，暖洋洋的，就像威廉身上所散發的Alpha香氣，包裹著他，讓他獲得十足的安全感。

　　「Valdemar and Valentine？」

　　費爾席克笑而不答，把其中一杯蜂蜜水遞給威廉，然後黏滋滋的蹭著威廉，頭枕著威廉的肩膀。

　　「Hey，sweet，tell me your favorite。」

　　「Hmm，all of them are not good enough。」費爾席克賊兮兮的說，故意露出了高深莫測的笑容。


	12. Chapter 12

　　威廉把在建造房屋時，設計為主客房的那間房間裡外收拾了一遍。

　　當初的用意是讓親密的家人拜訪時有專屬客房，所以主要客房比另一間普通客房還要寬敞，自帶浴室，並且容得下一張King Size的大床。威廉把大床轉賣給鎮上新搬來的鄰居，替房間鋪上防塵璊抗過敏的壁紙，地墊也通通換成天然且防碰撞的柔軟材質，撤走多餘家具，然後買了雙胞胎專用的嬰兒床，加上被褥總共有三套可以替換，就這樣改造成小孩房。

　　威廉跟相熟的同事拿了各廠牌奶粉成分比較，還順便拿了與醫院有贊助合作關係的嬰兒用品商名片，並且打電話給他們。費爾席克看著威廉坐在書桌前，卻不是工作，而是十分用心的一一理解產品型錄裡每一種商品的功能，威廉甚至能夠告訴費爾席克哪家廠牌的奶粉葡萄糖的比例高了點，哪家的尿布吸水和透氣效果會比較好。

　　晚餐已經煮好了，雖然費爾席克認為光是靠在門框上，望著威廉待在書房裡的畫面也已幸福得溫飽，他還是踏步進去通知威廉吃飯。威廉抬起頭，朝他伸出一手，把他拉到自己身邊，微笑的指著型錄裡一組評價不錯的嬰兒奶瓶：「這種圖案的造型奶瓶你喜歡嗎？」

　　「都好。」費爾席克讓威廉的頭靠在他肚子上：「都好。」

　　威廉親吻他隆起的腹部，然後輕手輕腳掀起他的襯衫。威廉壓低聲音，神秘兮兮的對著費爾席克的肚皮發問：「Feel說都好，你們的意見呢？喜歡蝴蝶還是彩色蘑菇？嗯？跟爸爸一樣想要選彩色蘑菇嗎？」

　　「……最好是。」

　　「不，小Feel說想要蝴蝶，但小Mine說要蘑菇，他們會打架的，怎麼辦？」威廉抬起頭，故意露出一臉無助的樣子，費爾席克沒好氣的失笑了，簡直要對威廉的自導自演大開眼界。接下來卻又不可思議的「啊」了一聲，不知道是巧合或者怎麼回事，肚子裡的兩個小東西真的動了起來。

　　「噓，噓……」威廉也察覺到，嘴角上揚起簡直說著「你看吧」的弧度，寬大的手掌撫摸著費爾席克的肚皮，釋放令人身心愉悅的Alpha氣息：「噓……不要為了小事打架，各買一個好不好？Feel懷孕很辛苦，別給他找麻煩。」

　　肚子裡的騷動隨著威廉的安撫漸漸平息。威廉將耳朵貼在費爾席克的肚子上，閉上雙眼，用一種費爾席克從未見識過的平靜的表情聆聽腹內動靜。這一刻，彷彿時間在他們身邊拉慢了腳步，躡手躡腳的走過，深怕發出一點干擾。如此神聖而使人燃起崇敬之心的一幕，費爾席克心底湧起前所未有的感動，他這輩子做的最正確的決定，就是下定決心與眼前的Alpha攜手與共。

　　「Feel，他們到底該叫什麼名字好？」

　　產檢的結果已經確定是男性。雖然上次照超音波只照到其中一個的生殖器官，但正因為他們是同卵雙生，只要確定之一，另一名的性別就能確認了。

　　「其實我想好了，我想到了很適合的名字。」費爾席克說。隨著他的答話，身體腹腔自然的震動，聲音讓靠在他肚腹上的威廉聽得朦朦朧朧。

　　「嗯？你說。」

　　「Well，」費爾席克頓了頓，揚起笑容，他知道，威廉一定能聽出這兩個精挑細選的名字、拼寫裡所隱藏的深意：「Carmine，and Rafeel。」


	13. Chapter 13

　　那一天，費爾席克迎接威廉回家時，著實被嚇了好大一跳。

　　因為前陣子請太多假，最近威廉單獨接下一件為期二周的重大案子，工作量大到旁人無法想像。每天回到家都將近午夜，並且累得也沒心情和費爾席克聊天，通常就是沐浴過後、抱著費爾席克日漸長大的肚子，同時和費爾席克、以及一對雙胞胎說幾句話，確認一切正常，然後就會在費爾席克的親吻與哄抱中一起睡下。

　　但是到第二周第一天的深夜，雖然和平常一樣迎接著晚歸的威廉，費爾席克接過威廉的西裝外套時卻聞到一股一閃而逝的陌生Omega的氣息。

　　不是自己的，而是另一個全然陌生的氣息。費爾席克心臟幾乎漏跳一拍，恍神的把那件外套拿到洗衣房噴上乾洗噴霧，再趁威廉沒注意時又噴上厚厚一層除味劑。

　　第二天晚上，威廉回家給費爾席克擁抱時，費爾席克又聞到同樣的Omega的香氣。

　　那天睡前，威廉照慣例像個傻子一樣隔著肚皮跟一對雙胞胎問好道晚安，然後對費爾席克問好道晚安。費爾席克欲言又止的張唇好幾次，剛想開口卻對上威廉疲憊的表情，只好把疑惑通通委屈的吞回肚裡。

　　他們已經很久沒有上床。各種報章雜誌或醫學書籍，都針對Alpha體質做過性慾方面的研究，無論哪種研究都證實這種性別的人擁有不同於其他性別的性慾，是根基在基因裡的一部分，是本能的一部分。

　　所以為什麼所有國家的法律，都保障Alpha的一夫多妻制。

　　威廉以前三天兩頭就會對費爾席克求歡，並且當費爾席克進入發情期更會迎合費爾席克的需求，而現在，他們好幾個月沒有肌膚之親，對威廉來說真的沒有關係嗎？費爾席克忍不住擔憂的思考。

　　更令人在意的是──費爾席克從上個月就偷偷把臥房裡的穿衣鏡調整角度，好讓自己一側從下床到換穿衣物都不在映照範圍內。他之所以沒有把鏡子直接撤出房間，只是因為威廉早晚需要修整儀容。費爾席克已經整整一個月不在鏡子前檢視自己的樣子，無法忍受鏡子裡因懷孕而變形的身材。為了胎兒安全著想，他很久沒有從事激烈運動，而所謂適合孕期的有氧體操對於維持他的曲線根本沒有幫助，他無法忍受身材變得臃腫，肌肉變得鬆弛，無法忍受不再挺翹的臀部，無法忍受不再纖瘦緊實的腰線。

　　Alpha的本能、無性生活、外表失去吸引力，再搭配從威廉身上嗅聞到其他Omega的氣息，費爾席克對於這種理所當然的推想沮喪得不能自已。

　　

　　「我是不是變醜了？」那天晚上，費爾席克覺得威廉大概睡著了，才欲哭無淚的湊在威廉耳邊低低問了這麼一句。威廉沒有回答，費爾席克又等了一下，明明自己就是故意等威廉睡下才有勇氣提問，卻又矛盾任性的因為威廉的沉默而失落。他翻過身，把被子拉到頭頂，無論怎麼催眠自己都毫無睡意，第二天他比平常早了兩個小時就爬下床，在廚房裡忙進忙出。

　　他忙得忘了時間，準備一大堆威廉愛吃但前置作業麻煩的料理，把那些特地處理好的材料一一冰進冰箱保存。當他終於注意到時間已經稍稍晚於平時叫醒威廉的時刻，急著洗淨雙手回樓上去時，費爾席克聽到威廉下樓來的腳步聲。

　　「Feel，怎麼這麼早起？」威廉赤著腳走進廚房，看看周遭，理解了費爾席克整個早晨都在忙些什麼。這讓威廉一臉擔憂的來到費爾席克身邊測量他的額溫：「一大早別忙這些，再回去睡一下，你要顧好自己。」

　　「我很好。」費爾席克有點心虛，用毛巾把手擦乾，然後杷梳著威廉剛醒時總是習慣亂翹的幾根頭髮：「我準備了很多東西，有番紅花千層麵的碎牛肉番茄醬，軟殼蟹海膽醬汁，配春雞的奶油芥茉籽醬，海鮮煎餅的麵糊跟醃漬好的生鮭魚片，都先準備起來，只要你想吃一下子就可以料理好。威廉，你喜歡嗎？」

　　但是威廉聽到他這番話，並沒有欣喜樂意之情，反而更擰緊眉頭：「Feel，我不是說過整周都不能回家吃飯，你準備這麼多，累到你自己又沒人能吃完，為什麼要浪費食物？」

　　費爾席克愣了一下，睜大眼睛一時說不出話，威廉不開心，費爾席克腦海裡只感覺得到這件事，威廉不開心。

　　「我只是……」

　　「我說了，好好休息，犯不著這種時候還早起忙些沒必要的事情。」

　　「才不是沒必要的事情！」費爾席克不知道從哪生出一股怨氣，忽然大聲的反駁著，推開威廉靠近的手。這種粗魯舉止明顯超出他和威廉的意料，Omega的本能更因為忤逆了自己的Alpha，而不可置信又自責的害怕起來。

　　「一大早火氣大什麼？」威廉依然皺著眉，費爾席克可以判斷威廉並沒有收回脾氣。雖然威廉或許沒有跟他計較比拼的意思，但Alpha絕對不習慣有人衝著自己發飆，更何況那個人還是個Omega。威廉再度伸出手，這次不容拒絕的將費爾席克拉離廚房，帶到客廳，抓了兩本他最近閱讀的小說，還抓了一條前幾周威廉買回來的喀什米爾羊毛毯子，專門買給費爾席克的。

　　「真的不想睡就坐下休息，醫師說你有低血壓，起太早又把自己忙成這樣，你身體會吃不消。」

　　「可是我……」

　　「聽話。」威廉不容反駁的打斷費爾席克，空氣裡Alpha的氣味分子變得更濃烈，費爾席克能直接感受到威廉自制力底下隨時會爆發的怒火。

　　費爾席克委屈的接下那兩本書，窩到沙發上坐好，威廉替他蓋上羊毛毯子，只到腰部，不會讓他燥熱，但避免了著涼。然後威廉轉身上樓，費爾席克意識到他還沒替威廉選擇今天的衣著，剛想起身，威廉就轉過來望著他，他簡直被那視線釘回了沙發上，動彈不得。

　　「我可以自己來，待著就好。」

　　費爾席克委屈極了。


	14. Chapter 14

　　威廉的確可以自己來，威廉完全有能力自己來。威廉知道襯衫放哪，知道哪幾件褲子燙整過，知道西裝外套該搭配哪一套，威廉當然能夠單手扣上袖釦，能夠自己在鏡子前整理領巾，能夠漂亮的把背帶繫好，威廉當然有搭配衣著的能力，威廉下樓時看起來非常好，威廉就算沒有費爾席克的協助也能英姿煥發。

　　費爾席克一聽到威廉下樓的聲音就忐忑不安的丟下那兩本書，不敢起身，但急切的望向威廉。威廉走過來，氣味友善多了，很顯然已經整理過自己的情緒，費爾席克看見威廉面帶笑容。

　　威廉親了親他，挨著他坐下。這的確讓費爾席克懸著的心稍微踏實，但並不是全盤篤定。他轉身抱住威廉，小心不壓迫到腹部，伸出舌頭開始舔拭威廉的脖子，那個氣味脈動最明顯的地方。

　　「怎麼了？」

　　費爾席克讓威廉很舒服，費爾席克知道。但除此之外威廉不能理解費爾席克為什麼突然這麼做，為什麼汲汲於在自己身上留下濃烈的Omega氣味。費爾席克在標記所有權，像是宣示一樣，Omega們偶爾會這麼做，如果他們需要對其他接近他們Alpha的Omega宣示主權。

　　當費爾席克認為自己所留下的氣味足夠濃郁之後，他停下動作，伈伈俔俔的附在威廉耳邊說：「Mine，我會變回來的。」

　　「什麼？」

　　「雖然還要好幾個月，可是等他們生下來，我就會變回來。」費爾席克抓著威廉一邊手臂的衣袖：「我的體重會和以前一樣，或者更瘦一點，我會恢復那些還不能做的運動，我……我可以忍著不吃布丁，屁股和腰都會回來，一定會，我保證！」

　　威廉看起來一臉茫然，花了一陣子思考，然後才跟上費爾席克的意思。

　　「你是不是誤會了什麼？你現在這樣很好，你不喜歡現在的樣子嗎？」

　　「怎麼會喜歡，都變形了，而且你……」

　　「我？」

　　費爾席克忍耐著，他不想要威廉又生氣：「我一定會變得跟以前一樣，或者更好，真的！」

　　「費爾席克，你當然可以比以前更好，但你現在這樣也非常好。」威廉看了一眼時鐘，差不多得出門，但費爾席克的狀況讓人不太放心，威廉收緊手臂把費爾席克摟緊，在他眼皮上親吻：「胖胖的沒有什麼不好。」

　　「可是──」

　　「你變胖是因為我。」威廉將嘴唇湊到費爾席克耳邊，壓低聲音，故意讓自己聽起來帶著飢渴的沙啞感，並且足夠濕潤：「因為我一次又一次把我的種射進你體內，在你身體裡播種，並因著你有了結果。雖然你變胖，但也是在向所有人證明你懷著我的種，我在你體內播了足夠多的種。」

　　費爾席克耳根一下子全紅，羞赧得說不出話，他和威廉過去床上放浪失序的性愛畫面簡直歷歷在目。威廉非常滿意這般結果，又親了他一次，這次在唇瓣上，費爾席克的嘴唇被輕輕咬了一下。

　　「好了，我去上班，你再回去睡晚一點。」

　　威廉起身，又回頭在他額上多給一枚吻，拍拍他的頭，這才走到玄關邊穿鞋，公事包就放在旁邊。

　　「對了，」威廉想了想，一邊開門，一邊回過頭來凝視著他：「今天中午和市立醫院耳鼻喉科的主任開完會後有些空閒，」他頓了頓：「你要不要來部門裡一趟？我午餐想吃肉醬千層麵，或許搭配生鮭魚片？」

　　費爾席克充滿驚喜的睜大了眼睛。他知道，威廉在變相的替他解決食材過剩的問題，並且表達出對於費爾席克的心意的感激。

　　「好，我去！」

　　威廉對於費爾席克激動的反應露出心照不宣的體貼笑容：「一點再過來，到兩點之前我都有空檔，但我可能會一邊處理幾件不太容易出錯的公文，如果你不介意。」

　　「不會，我會過去的。」費爾席克開心的想要起身接近威廉，又顧慮到威廉不一定樂見，彆扭的壓抑下衝動：「那我們一點見。」

　　「好。在那之前多睡點，午餐不用太花心思準備。」

　　「嗯，嗯！」

　　威廉出了門，而費爾席克開始倒數還有多久可以出門見他。


	15. Chapter 15

　　費爾席克喜孜孜的來到威廉工作的地方。

　　以前就經常替威廉送便當過來，所以從門口的總機小姐到座位鄰近的職員，多少都和費爾席克認識，也包括職銜和威廉同等的同事們。一路走來，許多人紛紛恭喜他懷孕，關心的向他詢問細節，給予各種大小叮嚀，甚至有個以前追求過費爾席克的Alpha從專屬辦公室出來攔道迎接，費爾席克看得出對方眼底充滿了苦澀。

　　「應該很辛苦吧？」

　　「嗯，不是說很輕鬆，但是絕對值得。」費爾席克勉強擠出善意。被標記的Omega對於其他Alpha的好感相當敏銳，而且身體本能的會對這些信息素感到不舒服，這是為了保證他們對於自己的Alpha的忠誠。

　　「如果遇上任何困難，」那名Alpha試圖友好又不造成費爾席克麻煩的表示：「可以和我說一聲，如果格禮浮不太方便。」

　　「嗯，我……」

　　「為什麼我會不方便？」一道聲音攔斷了費爾席克想要禮貌辭謝對方好意的答覆，費爾席克回過頭，幾乎一秒就露出笑容，蹭了過去。

　　「威廉。」

　　「過來吧，往這邊。」威廉看起來也剛剛回本部而已，大衣還沒脫掉。他伸出一手接過費爾席克拎著的午餐盒，發現雖然不至於拎不動，但午餐盒的確很有份量。「怎麼這麼重？」

　　「還好。」費爾席克有點心虛，尷尬的笑了笑，怕又被威廉抱怨不夠注意自身安全。但幸好，威廉安靜的沒有嘮叨，而是摟著他的腰，再對那名Alpha點頭示意，就領導他往專屬辦公間走去。

　　「沒必要，別和班柏格說話。」威廉眉頭皺得死緊，這讓費爾席克覺得溫馨又可愛。

　　「嗯，我知道了。」費爾席克親親他：「他曾經敗給你。」費爾席克附在威廉耳邊說：「所以他無論如何都不能再挑戰你，我是你的。」

　　這句話成功安撫了威廉，威廉眉開眼笑，兩人走進辦公間，關上房間的門。威廉動手替亂糟糟的桌面清出一點空間，並且拉椅子讓費爾席克坐下，又主動將費爾席克帶來的便當一一從袋子裡取出，把每一個盒子都打開來。

　　「好香。」威廉滿足的說，將所有餐點擺放在兩人之間，替費爾席克準備餐具，又倒了杯水給他。

　　門邊傳來敲門聲。威廉正要坐下，這時又站起來了。兩聲有禮的敲門聲之後門把就被扭轉開，這是一個對於進入這間辦公室相當熟悉的人，費爾席克心想。

　　走進來一名紅頭髮的女人，令人印象深刻的鳳眼，挺直的鼻樑與飽滿的嘴唇，非常漂亮又年輕的美女，手上拎著一只甜點購物袋。

　　「Sir，」那女人吳儂軟語的探進頭來，抱歉的對費爾席克歪歪頭，又面向威廉：「Sir，這是您上午託我去買的兩杯玫瑰布丁？」

　　讓費爾席克幾乎屏住呼吸的原因是，他曾在威廉大衣上聞到的Omega氣味，與這女人身上的如出一轍。


	16. Chapter 16

　　這次專案結束前，很顯然克萊兒‧辛吉斯都會留在部門裡，作為中心暫時委派給威廉，協助專案合作的助手。費爾席克在克萊兒退出辦公室後抱著威廉好久，一直在威廉身上蹭著，好留下足夠濃烈的氣味，安靜的吃完布丁，然後收拾午餐餐具回家去。

　　威廉當然察覺了費爾席克不尋常的鬱悶，可是無論他怎麼問費爾席克都閉口不語，夜間威廉回到家時，費爾席克接過外套偷偷聞了一下，又是同一個Omega的氣息。

　　費爾席克把外套扔進洗衣機裡，儘管那件衣服前兩天才剛剛洗好。

　　「怎麼了，這麼晚在洗衣服？」洗完澡的威廉圍著一條浴巾走出來，發現費爾席克的異常行為。洗衣間設置於廚房後方，他先走到冰箱旁邊拿了瓶啤酒，然後走進洗衣房，從背後抱著費爾席克，探頭發現洗衣機裡只有一件衣服在運轉。

　　「沒有……覺得該洗了。」

　　威廉也知道衣服前兩天剛洗過，但費爾席克顯得十分悶悶不樂，威廉覺得還是不要現在刨根究底好了。

　　第二天早上威廉出門前，費爾席克特地問了威廉的工作量與計畫。

　　「……那我中午也可以去找你嗎？」

　　威廉感到意外的凝視著費爾席克，從費爾席克眼底看見某種融合擔憂與期待的情緒，於是欣然答應費爾席克的午餐之約。

　　一連六天，一直到下周的同一天費爾席克依然帶著午餐去見威廉，在威廉辦公室裡和威廉共度午休，然後才依依不捨的離開。

　　他在防備克萊兒‧辛吉斯。

　　但威廉每天回家，外套上依然沾染著克萊兒的Omega氣味。像甜橙一樣的氣味。

　　到了第七天，他和威廉用完午飯、收拾東西準備回家時，外面下起了傾盆大雨。雖然費爾席克有帶雨傘出門，卻只穿著簡單的衣裝，威廉因此隨手拿起掛在旁邊的外套要讓他披著回去。

　　費爾席克卻像觸電一樣拍開那件外套，連帶拍開威廉的手。

　　「……怎麼了？」

　　「我不需要。」

　　「你不喜歡這件的花樣嗎？」威廉愣了一下，比了比衣服的樣式顏色是不是不配費爾席克今天的穿著，他知道費爾席克在這方面很有堅持。

　　但是，暖棕色的長版大衣，照理說不管怎麼搭配都適合，或者實質上來說，無論原本穿著什麼樣的衣服，套上大衣也都無關緊要了。這件衣服費爾席克以前也會從威廉的衣櫃裡借去，威廉知道沒有諸如太大或不合身、不夠好看的問題，更不用說長版衣襬能夠更好的修飾費爾席克日漸隆起的肚子。

　　「回家路上不會遇到什麼熟人，你穿上吧，外面風雨大，我不想要你著涼。」

　　「不用。」費爾席克再一次拒絕威廉將大衣遞上的動作，一手拿著裝便當的袋子、一手拿著雨傘，甩動傘柄將雨傘甩鬆。

　　「穿上，費爾席克，你會著涼。」威廉加強了語氣，以他Alpha本能的支配氣場欲使費爾席克屈服。費爾席克肩膀顫抖了一下，但是當威廉將大衣披上他肩頭的時候，他還是毫不留情的躲開，任憑大衣掉到地上。

　　「……你在鬧什麼？」威廉皺起了眉，語氣加重，不能理解費爾席克無禮的反常行為究竟從何而來。而他低了一度的質問聲音，瞬間讓費爾席克產生害怕情緒，費爾席克怯怯的快速瞥了威廉一眼，又低下頭，趁著威廉彎腰撿起地上的大衣，趕緊抓著雨傘就走了出去。


	17. Chapter 17

　　費爾席克知道威廉馬上得前往會議廳開會，知道威廉根本不可能追上來，就是算準了這一點他才膽敢轉身就走，因為就算威廉雷霆大發他也不需要立刻面對。還沒走出一百公尺，一名威廉的下屬倒是匆匆追上他，並且在來到他身邊後放慢腳步，很顯然，抽不開身的威廉指派這名已宣示臣服並接受標記的Beta過來照應費爾席克。

　　「您好。」對方謹慎的叫住他，並且一把大傘立刻就搭在費爾席克頭頂，比費爾席克自己撐的那把還要完好的隔絕了雨水。但相對的，這名Beta自己有大半個身體都落在傘外。

　　「撐好你自己。」費爾席克刻意加快腳步，不想接受這個明顯來自於威廉的「好意」。但對方當然不會因為他的一句話退下，反而更亦步亦趨的跟上他，堅持將傘好好的撐在他頭頂。

　　「是格禮浮閣下的交代。」

　　費爾席克在心裡嘆了一口氣。既然被威廉標記了，對於威廉的命令就絕對唯命是從，不只Beta會有這樣的強迫心理，身為Omega的費爾席克更能夠體諒這種本能。一種臣服的時候會感到幸福與滿足的奮不顧身的本能，就像他對威廉的那樣。

　　費爾席克決定不要為難這位Beta，所以靜下來，踏著穩定的步伐繼續往家的方向前進，讓這位Beta從頭到尾替他撐傘，幫他擋風，一直到抵達家門口為止。

　　「你回去吧。」打開了大門，費爾席克就轉身告訴威廉的Beta。一方面是情緒依然還未平復、另一方面他一直不喜歡讓人進入他和威廉的家，所以雖然對這位Beta過意不去，費爾席克還是粗魯的表達了再會之意。

　　「是。」

　　威廉對所有臣服於他的Beta都命令過，把費爾席克視為與威廉地位平等的對象，絕對不可以對費爾席克不敬。所以，雖然費爾席克是一位Omega，其他Beta們在不違反威廉的命令或意志的前提下，也絕對臣服於費爾席克的意志。

　　眼看那名Beta聽話得就要轉身離開，費爾席克臨時又叫住對方。

　　「那個，」

　　Beta依言停下腳步，凝視著他，安靜的等他開口。

　　「那個……你知道克萊兒‧辛吉斯？」

　　「是，閣下新來的秘書。」

　　「她是個怎樣的人……」

　　「一位未結合的Omega。」

　　那位Beta用聽不太出起伏的語氣回答。費爾席克心想，果然不出所料，事實上那名Omega身上的確沒有半點其他Alpha的氣味。

　　「辛吉斯小姐似乎在追求閣下。」那名Beta又補充。雖然從表情看不出來對方是不是察覺了費爾席克真正想提問的部分、才會如此務實且直接的提供資訊。

　　「……你為什麼那麼確定？」費爾席克暗自消化了一遍對方所告知的狀態，忽然從原本怯懦得有些退縮的消極中反應過來，一腳踏進雨裡，下意識地想要抓住對方追問。未料這樣的動作反而挑起Beta的緊張，死腦筋的盯著費爾席克微微淋濕的衣襬，費爾席克猜測威廉的命令裡或許包含「不可以讓費爾席克著涼或淋濕」之類的用詞，他想了想，只好訥訥的又退回屋簷底下。

　　Beta看起來才鬆了口氣，然後回答費爾席克的問題。

　　「辛吉斯只要在閣下面前，Omega的氣味就會相對濃郁。而且幾乎每天過了下班時間都自願留下加班，或者自願陪同閣下出席晚上的餐會，也不計較有沒有津貼補助。」

　　Beta有條不紊的告訴費爾席克。費爾席克聽著這一段話，原本心裡還勉強可以催眠只是猜測的不安忽然成了鐵一般的事實，這讓他吸吐停了一拍，不知道該做何反應。

　　「嗯……你回去吧。」他語氣顫抖的吩咐，然後也沒管那名Beta是不是準備要走了，逕自推開大門，一個人蹌蹌踉踉的走進屋內。

　　

　　威廉晚間下班回家後，費爾席克立刻來到門口迎接，趁威廉還在脫鞋的時候就衝著威廉伸出手。

　　「大衣拿來。」

　　「什麼？」威廉一下子沒聽懂，鞋脫了一半、彎著腰抬起頭疑惑的看著他。

　　「大衣拿來。」

　　威廉一手撈著大衣，直起身體，但並沒有依照費爾席克的要求將大衣交出去。

　　「你今天離開前怎麼了？」他走過玄關，接近費爾席克，語氣中有些強迫性質，不是很重，但費爾席克聽得出威廉相當需要搞懂下午的衝突。

　　「沒事。你大衣先拿來。」

　　「你又要把大衣丟到洗衣機裡洗？」威廉皺起眉頭，沒有交出衣服，反而用著不諒解的口吻質疑：「每天都把我的大衣拿去清洗，以前除非髒了否則一季頂多清潔一次，你什麼時候這麼有潔癖？」

　　「我沒有潔癖。」

　　「你到底在生什麼氣？」

　　「我沒有生氣。」

　　費爾席克知道威廉真的是個脾氣很好的Alpha，他很清楚自己的態度有多差，而威廉相對的有多自制。可是，一想起新來的秘書，一想起威廉衣服上的Omega味道，以及連威廉的Beta都察覺到的Omega對於他的追求，費爾席克就覺得又委屈又生氣。威廉會不會接受這種水到渠成的追求，會不會除了他之外又標記其他的Omega？

　　「你就是在生氣。」威廉走過去，想要撫摸他，但費爾席克執拗的退開一步。

　　「衣服先拿來。」

　　「衣服到底怎麼了？」威廉不耐煩了，口氣低了些。這讓費爾席克忽然有種怨懟的衝突感，趁著威廉與他之間的距離夠近，一把搶過威廉手上的大衣，塞到威廉鼻子前面。

　　「不然你自己聞！你覺得這大衣不用洗嗎！」

　　威廉睜大了眼睛，被費爾席克的粗魯弄得措手不及，費爾席克因為用力過猛一時失去平衡，威廉又急又狼狽的撈住他，小心翼翼護著他的身體，直到確定費爾席克站好才放開手。

　　「……什麼問題？」很明顯威廉被差點發生的意外嚇住，兩秒後才有餘裕反應費爾席克剛才說了什麼，他拿起自己的大衣，嗅了嗅。每天穿著上下班，衣服上最明顯的自然就是威廉身為一名Alpha的濃郁的香氣，這也是威廉最先聞到的氣息。然後，他察覺到一絲對他來說淡得幾乎被忽略的味道，那是一名Omega，不屬於費爾席克，很顯然費爾席克身為一名Omega，對於同類的氣味遠比威廉還要敏感。威廉甚至覺得費爾席克沾染上的味道都還遠強烈於衣服上的Omega的味道。

　　「……辛吉斯？」

　　雖然不是陌生的Omega氣味，但也不是應該出現在他的衣服上的味道。威廉露出茫然不解的表情，過了會兒，想起這一個多禮拜以來費爾席克的異常，他比往長粗重的嘆了一口氣。

　　「這就是整個星期你不開心的事情嗎？」

　　費爾席克微張著嘴，情緒起伏過大的緣故眼眶濕潤著，他的肢體還保持在將大衣扯落推向威廉的動作，瞬間因為威廉的這句話哽咽，他壓住情緒，手伸出勾住威廉的脖子，將臉埋進威廉的胸膛裡。


	18. Chapter 18

　　「雖然遲頓得沒有發現辛吉斯的小動作是我的錯，Feel，但你應該能明白，這幾天我為了新的企畫案忙得多麼焦頭爛額。」

　　威廉一邊拍著費爾席克的頭，一邊把費爾席克按在懷裡好聲好氣的哄。

　　「但是她的味道在你衣服上都是！」費爾席克齜牙咧嘴的抗議。

　　「所以我說，這是我的錯。」威廉嘆了口氣，不知道該怎麼傳達給費爾席克：相較於辛吉斯似乎刻意留在他的大衣上的氣味，他反而一直都只有察覺到費爾席克清新宜人的香味。在他眼中，辛吉斯又算什麼？

　　「Feel，讓我問一問，」像是梳理貓毛一樣，威廉用左掌撫拍著把重量都壓在自己身上的費爾席克，讓兩人舒適的窩在沙發上交談。當然，壓迫的方向避開了肚子，也就是說費爾席克是側坐著，威廉一低頭就能親著費爾席克的臉頰。「因此，對你來說，我有可能接納其他投懷送抱的Omega？在你心中你是這麼想的嗎？」

　　「如果你找到比我更好的Omega，你就會丟下我。」

　　「你真的這麼想？」

　　「因為……因為你是一名Alpha。」費爾席克忿忿不快的說。他沒有心虛，眾所皆知Alpha就是這樣的存在。但是當他說完他的根據之後，他被某種挫折拉拔著低下腦袋，不敢直視威廉，然後他領悟，這是由於他感覺到了來自於威廉的失望。

　　「我也不是不能夠理解。」

　　「什麼啊……因為Alpha們的確都傾向這麼做。」

　　「對，Alpha們會傾向這麼做，這是生物本能，想要延續自己的基因的本能，但不代表我就也只能這麼做。比起本能更重要的是心意。」

　　費爾席克聽著這句話，安靜的點點頭。「所以你不會這樣嗎？」

　　「標記你後，從沒想過。」威廉揉著他的黑髮，一邊揉，一邊用手指捲著：「更何況你都懷孕了，我有什麼理由丟下我的孩子們的孕育者？」

　　灰髮的Alpha探問著，低下腦袋，額頭碰上費爾席克的額頭，帶著費爾席克與他四目相交。

　　「啊……」威廉剛剛出口的那句話， **孩子們的孕育者** ，讓費爾席克聽到的當下莫名的耳根發紅，一雙澈藍色的瞳孔瞪得大大的，不知所措的望著威廉。

　　「肚子裡懷著我的種，照理說不是應該覺得元配的位子坐得很穩嗎？」這一回，威廉用鼻尖碰著費爾席克的鼻尖，輕輕摩擦而過，兩人最靠近的那一秒威廉閉上眼睛，費爾席克近距離的看著威廉的睫毛，然後威廉又睜開眼，話意裡滿滿的取笑。「我答應你，除了你之外不會再有其他Omega。」

　　費爾席克不可置信的看著威廉。

　　「你……答應？」

　　「嗯，我答應你，我對你發誓，我可以保證。」

　　

　　雖然也不是沒有那種，因為相愛而對伴侶保持一對一忠誠的Alpha，但要說到發誓的份上倒也很少，如果要正式到立了法律上的文書，就更少有耳聞了。

　　威廉的企畫案終於告一段落──在連續好幾星期的加班與趕工後，他終於第一次準時回家吃晚飯。費爾席克一邊聽威廉閒談企畫案所取得的成功、中午辦公室的小型慶功宴、以及針對企畫案的特設助理們都將在下一次上班日後離開等等瑣事（這意味著克萊兒‧辛吉斯從此不再是威廉的秘書），一邊將鱸魚排佐塔塔醬、橄欖油淡菜義大利麵、蛤蠣奶油濃湯擺上餐桌，接著又回頭到櫥櫃旁邊拿取餐具。等他挺著大肚子，再轉回餐桌邊，威廉已經起身並貼心的接過他手上的刀叉，上桌擺好，然後伸手纏上他的腰處。

　　比一般人擁抱腰枝時再高一點的高度：約略是胸膛下方。那是因為費爾席克的肚子已經大得不適合纏繞，任何的束縛都會讓他感到不舒服。威廉因此找到了這個稍高、卻不妨礙兩人肢體接觸的位置，懷孕時的特殊位置。

　　費爾席克看到威廉擁抱著他的手上，拿著一份薄薄的文件，不曉得剛才狡猾得藏在哪裡。

　　「這是什麼？你什麼時候拿出來的？」

　　「打開看看。」

　　威廉在他耳畔旁邊微笑著。費爾席克接手而過，將文件翻開下一頁，一個字一個字的閱讀。

　　他稍微有些加重的吸了一口氣。

　　

　　威廉用法律，向他保證這輩子只會標記他一個Omega。


	19. Chapter 19

　　離預產期大約還剩三週的時候，費爾席克的心情一直都很糟糕。

　　他無法具體解釋為什麼心情不好，總之就是看到什麼都煩，都怕，都失望，總是覺得自己做的不對，脾氣相當躁動難安。

　　他有一天和下班回家的威廉在客廳裡聊天，然後到廚房切水果，十分鐘後威廉走進去一看，費爾席克生氣的把水果扔得整個水槽都是，因為他覺得自己無法把蘋果漂亮的去皮。

　　另一天，威廉洗澡時費爾席克還坐在床上聽音樂，和肚子裡的雙胞胎說話。但是等威廉披著毛巾出來，卻發現費爾席克不知道蹲在床邊哭了多久。

　　威廉陪著他去產檢，婦產科醫師認為他罹患了產前憂鬱，兩人被介紹給醫院裡一位很有口碑的心理醫師。那位醫師只用兩個小時，就成功引導費爾席克找出產前憂鬱的原因：比起前面幾個月，他越發的感覺到生活即將劇變而產生角色混淆，他忽然不確定自己是否已經準備好成為一對雙胞胎的母親。

　　小孩是他想要的。但他不確定他是不是足夠得好，足以勝任這神聖的角色，威廉的孩子們的母親的角色。

　　他在威廉身上哭得唏哩嘩啦，不願讓任何人靠近，威廉於是獨自耐心十足反覆安撫，把他帶回家，讓他睡在兩人的大床上。

　　第二天威廉請了早上的假，陪費爾席克賴在床上說話，費爾席克看起來一切都好。

　　下午威廉進辦公室忙碌，但是等到威廉晚上回家、檢查家裡各處時，注意到準備給雙胞胎的嬰兒房內，衣櫃空空如也。

　　那些買給即將出生的嬰兒們的衣服被裝在一個袋子裡，丟到屋外倉庫裡藏著，威廉安靜的把袋子撿回來，把裡面的衣服一一放回衣櫃。

　　然後若無其事的回到費爾席克身邊，費爾席克一邊被他抱著，一邊和肚子裡的雙胞胎說著童話故事。

　　威廉和費爾席克從來沒有就那些怪異的行徑開誠布公的討論過。費爾席克知道威廉都清楚，但他感謝威廉願意裝傻，感謝威廉不會逼迫他解釋各種他根本無法說明的行為和想法。

　　但是他愛他肚子裡的骨肉。

　　「我愛他們。我期待他們出生的那一天。」他有一次半夜又想哭了，威廉半睡半醒的躺在他身邊，察覺到他的輾轉反側而伸出一條手臂擁抱著他，費爾席克如囈語般沙啞的告訴威廉。他希望威廉知道，不管他有任何無法控制的躁鬱的表現，這句才是他的真心話。

　　威廉微微瞇著眼，眼睛並沒有全張開，然後揚起一抹懶洋洋帶著濃厚睡意的笑容，聲音同樣沙啞，卻不是因為哭，而是想睡。

　　「廢話，Feel，我知道。」

　　就是這句話，毫無負擔、過分理所當然的認同，那一秒費爾席克忽然解脫了。他不需要害怕任何自己做出來的事情否定了這件最重要的事情，威廉一直都清清楚楚的了解。

　　他們兩人都是，一起期盼著雙胞胎的出世。

　　

　　費爾席克反常的跡象漸漸消失，他已經很少會一個人莫名哭起來，也很少無故生氣，嬰兒房裡的物品也不再被移動位子。

　　他想，他永遠擁有他的Alpha，他強壯並且足夠保護好這個家的Alpha，他會好好的，在威廉身邊會好好的。

　　或者甚至，還要更好，達到最好。


	20. Chapter 20

　　威廉總是替他繫鞋帶；很溫柔的替他繫鞋帶。

　　威廉會在他出門前，毫不在意的跪在玄關的地板上，輕輕將他的襪子拉好，抓來鞋子，用手掌托著他的腳丫子，幫他鬆鬆的套上，再拉到最剛好的緊度，然後將鞋帶打出一個漂亮的蝴蝶結。

　　費爾席克喜歡看威廉的手指在鞋帶之間穿繞，看著威廉把這個要不了幾秒鐘的小動作，做得優雅又自然無比。威廉的手指好好看，屬於文學家的手指，無論坐在書桌前拿著鋼筆書寫醫囑或詩詞，或者就跪在他身前替他繫鞋帶，甚至是托著他的腳掌的時候，都好好看。

　　以及從腳底板傳來的，威廉手掌的溫度。

　　左腳後，輪到右腳，同樣的溫柔仔細。費爾席克在穿鞋的過程從來就不會感受到一絲不適，威廉從來不會弄痛他，而且他的腳背會剛好被鞋舌拉緊，停在一個很有安全感的緊度。然後威廉還會用毫不在意碰觸到骯髒的鞋底的方式，確認鞋子不會從他腳上脫落，兩邊都不會。完全替他整理妥當，威廉依然不急著起身，繼續用那雙好看的手的指腹，來回按摩費爾席克的小腿肚。

　　懷雙胞胎很辛苦，威廉這麼相信著。看著費爾席克的肚子變得比同期的孕婦都大，各種子宮壓迫內臟所造成的影響也更深，威廉就覺得自己必須做得更多，好彌補費爾席克所受的罪。威廉一直把費爾席克的婦產科主治醫師的一句話放在心裡：「別人一次生一胎，而他一次挺起兩胎，當然加倍勞累。」可是費爾席克卻也告訴威廉：「我可以一個步驟走完別人要走兩次才完成的路啊。」

　　威廉低低的笑了，覺得費爾席克的說法聽起來很幸福。但他的手沒停，依然按摩著費爾席克的小腿肚。

　　他們不只一次聽過關於懷多胞胎的孕婦，在懷孕後期由於各種起因而被迫只能待在床上安胎的醫囑。因為這一點也不是什麼罕見狀況，甚至可以說是大部份懷多胞胎的孕婦都會面臨的情形，所以，他們自第八個月起就更小心翼翼，費爾席克總是留神自己的動作，連稍微大一點的舉動都不敢隨意發揮。而威廉，除了上班的時候，簡直都在費爾席克身邊亦步亦趨。老實說，每個月準時看到威廉薪資帳戶上增加的數字，費爾席克都倍感懷疑中間是不是出了什麼錯，畢竟他再怎麼數算，也不覺得威廉真的有做滿一個月必須達成的工時。

　　「就算沒有在辦公室待滿規定時數，也不會有人膽敢解雇我或扣我薪水，你放心吧。」威廉說得自信，保護慾十足的把費爾席克圈在沙發角落，妥貼的抱在身邊。而事實上，聽到威廉這般解釋，費爾席克也沒有什麼理由懷疑威廉的話了。這除了源自於Omega總是不由自主的崇拜、並且相信他們的Alpha之外，強壯如威廉的Alpha通常帶有一種與生俱來的特質，能夠讓人們信賴，進而依賴，像威廉這樣的Alpha，社會總是捨不得放手，就是離得太遠也會依依不捨，威廉的上司又怎麼可能解雇如此能幹又深富個人魅力的Alpha？

　　除了剛穿好鞋子之後，威廉也會在睡前按摩費爾席克的腿，每一天都做，從來沒有間斷。甚至有空閒而和費爾席克窩在沙發上休息時，就像現在，威廉也會一邊與他聊天，一邊替他按摩。這就是為什麼費爾席克的婦產科醫師一直覺得費爾席克靜脈曲張的情況比其他同期孕婦來得輕微──儘管費爾席克明明挺著比別人重兩倍的肚子。有一次費爾席克獨自參加產檢（沒辦法，威廉有一場非出席不可的醫學會議），在候診室裡和一名女性Omega孕婦小聊起來。當他告訴對方因為他的Alpha每天都替他按摩腿部，才會讓他擺脫靜脈曲張的困擾時，那名孕婦只當他在客氣而把話題轉向了孕期飲食和睡眠品質。

　　費爾席克聽過不少懷孕初期對Omega表達溫柔體貼的Alpha，尤其頭胎的時候。當只屬於你與你深愛的人的奇蹟發生的那一刻，狂喜般生命圓滿的感動的確能夠驅使這些大男人付出。但，持續才是最困難的部分，事實上，從費爾席克在候診室裡聽到的閒談，能夠維持半年的噓寒問暖就很了不起了。這不是愛或不愛、在乎或不在乎的問題，而是被習慣了。維持延續性、並且品質穩定的供給本來就是一門高深的管理學問，說句實在話，費爾席克一開始也沒想過威廉能夠持續這麼久，但威廉中間真的沒改變過多少他對費爾席克的關心的態度。

　　在這方面，費爾席克倒是又會反過來不由自主的懷疑：威廉真的是Alpha嗎？當然，這種懷疑只是玩笑話，畢竟威廉這輩子從來沒有對誰這麼身段柔軟又呵護小心過。威廉無論在事業、家庭、朋友、或者舊情之間的表現，一直是個徹頭徹尾的強健的Alpha。

　　也就只有，對費爾席克一個人特例罷了。


	21. Chapter 21

　　那一天來得很平凡，就和前一天或者再前一天一樣的平凡。費爾席克早上做過簡單的家事，將客廳的落地窗打開，讓涼風吹進室內。隔著他和威廉打理的小庭院，他隱約可以看見街道上的行人，不很多，都是住附近的鄰居。因為是假日的緣故，住宅區特別悠閒散漫，而不似平常總有些上學或上班的匆匆腳步。

　　威廉洗完最後一個早餐盤，將乾淨的瓷盤放在瀝水架上瀝乾，然後走過來從後頭擁抱了他。肚子已經大到稍微壓迫就會覺得不適的程度，所以威廉總是格外小心，並且已經習慣不去抱他的肚子，而是抱在胸下一些。費爾席克斜斜的回過頭，主動在威廉的唇瓣上親了一下，「陪我睡午覺。」他用後腦勺廝磨著威廉的臉頰，把威廉弄得麻癢癢的。

　　「這個時間不叫做午覺，Feel。」威廉低低的笑了幾聲，鬆開環著他的雙手臂，改用牽手的方式牽著他回到沙發邊。客廳的落地窗是費爾席克在建構這間房子時就特別堅持的設計，最喜歡的利用方式就是窩在沙發上、吹著涼涼的風，聽威廉在他耳邊說話，然後偷懶打小盹。

　　無論懷孕前後都是他的最愛。

　　威廉拉過厚實的羊毛毯子，那條專門為了他而買的毯子（標籤上的「孕期Omega專用」點燃了威廉奇怪的購物慾）。威廉將毯子好好的蓋在費爾席克身上，並不要求蓋實，以免悶著費爾席克，然後捐出一條手臂讓費爾席克靠枕著。今天的威廉輕輕吟唱著家鄉的民謠，那些費爾席克已經聽過太多次，幾乎和威廉一樣熟悉的民謠，那些費爾席克相信，當孩子們出生之後，也會在睡前聽威廉清唱的民謠。

　　

　　費爾席克在做家事，像平常一樣在家裡忙碌的做家事。家裡只有他一個人，但他知道威廉很快就要回家了，所以他的心情很好。能夠感覺Alpha的逐漸接近會讓任何一位Omega都滿心歡喜，更不用說他一整天的忙碌通通都是為了迎接下班後回家的威廉。這是他們兩人的家，他們兩人一起經營的共同的家。

　　但是，為什麼外面有些聲音呢？費爾席克剛剛擦乾淨桌子，就狐疑的抬起頭。並不像是噪音，那種聲音並不會讓人討厭，也足夠勾起費爾席克的好奇心。費爾席克放下抹布，打開流理臺前的窗戶，探頭出去。外面一切正常，就和平時一樣，因為威廉愛吃而特地種的草莓花圃可以從窗台這邊看見，鄰居先生種在籬笆旁邊的牽牛花正在隨風搖擺。

　　聲音是哪來的呢？費爾席克靜下心，分辨音源。於是他更加困惑的抬起頭，往天上看。天氣很好，藍天白雲，但是的確有什麼東西在天上說話，由遠而近，儘管現在還在非常非常遙遠的地方。

　　這種純然的未知並沒有給費爾席克帶來任何危機感，很神奇的，他知道這不是一件會帶來傷害的事情。於是他將抹布清洗乾淨，掛在旁邊，然後開門走到庭院外面，沿著家門口挺拔的紫雲木往天上瞧。一開始，他什麼也沒有瞧出來，天上並沒有任何改變。但是他再耐著性子多等等後，他發現說話的聲音明顯加大了。

　　越來越近了，正在往這裡飛來。到底是什麼呢？吵吵鬧鬧的，好不開心。費爾席克專心分辨那些聲音到底在說什麼，然後他發現這並不容易，因為發出聲音的對象所講述的語言，和費爾席克所知道的任何語言都不一樣。

　　是從哪裡來的旅客？費爾席克心裡迸出這樣的疑惑。從天上的什麼地方來到這裡，千里迢迢的旅程一定很累人吧，為什麼挑選這裡做為目的地？又為什麼被我知道？費爾席克一邊思考著，一邊站在紫雲木下繼續等，引頸企盼的等。等啊等的，幾分鐘後，他開始看見蔚藍的天邊正在接近的黑點。

　　就是那個。不只一位，總共是兩位，費爾席克從格格的笑聲與打鬧聲裡聽出來，他的拜訪者有兩位。黑點越擴越大，越來越接近，很快的有了比較明顯、可以以肉眼分辨的輪廓，費爾席克的眼睛不自覺的睜大了。

　　「咦……」

　　是布丁國來的嗎？費爾席克詫異的望著天上，兩杯吵吵鬧鬧的小布丁一邊玩耍一邊往地面接近，當費爾席克能夠分辨他們臉上的表情的時候，他們和費爾席克對上了視線。

　　

　　「我們來了！」

　　

　　聽到這一聲呼喝，費爾席克大吃一驚，幾乎是本能為了要保護那兩杯布丁而往前撲去，結果兩杯布丁就掉到他的肚子上，消失不見。

　　

　　費爾席克從威廉的手臂上驚醒，而威廉就像平常哄他睡覺之後一樣，正用空著的那條手翻書閱讀。

　　「怎麼了？」

　　「咦？哎？我……」

　　費爾席克這才反應過來自己是做了一場夢，他抬頭看看時鐘，自己才睡去不到半個鐘頭。威廉見他一臉茫然，也猜到他大概是睡迷糊了，伸手梳開他因為睡著而有些冒汗的瀏海，親了親他。

　　「做惡夢？」

　　費爾席克愣了一下，然後開始搖頭，堅定的搖頭：「沒有，可是，我夢到……」話說到這裡，費爾席克就停了下來，露出更一臉茫然的表情。好像有什麼事情不對勁。

　　「怎麼了？」

　　「肚子痛……」費爾席克這句話說得幾乎像蚊子，威廉湊過去不明所以的又問了一次，費爾席克卻抱著肚子彎下了腰。

　　「肚子痛……」

　　威廉並沒有即時搞清楚狀況，直到發現費爾席克因為逐漸劇痛而抓緊了他的手臂，已經說不出話，才反應過來剛才費爾席克說了什麼。

　　「我們現在去醫院。」威廉從沙發上跳起，抓起費爾席克早就準備成一袋的身分證明、孕期手冊、入院申請，扯來兩件大衣，笨手笨腳的包裹住費爾席克和自已，連車鑰匙都掉了兩次才抓牢，然後帶著費爾席克往大門走。費爾席克一邊忍受著從沒感受過的規律性陣痛，一邊卻又驚訝於威廉竟能如此失常。雖然說，即將經歷生產的人是自己，但那個慌得不知該如何是好、頻頻出小錯的，卻是身邊這位別人眼中冷靜果感的強壯的Alpha。

　　費爾席克靜下來，忍著又一波強烈的痛感，捏捏威廉緊牽著他的手。

　　「我們不會有事。」

　　威廉愣了會兒，然後明白過來費爾席克的意思。

　　「嗯。我們走。」威廉很重的，在他的額上貼了一吻，用著更大的力氣抓著費爾席克的手掌，替費爾席克開門，兩人一起走了出去。


	22. Chapter 22

　　當費爾席克的生產過程進入到第十個小時的時候，他心裡想的是：一定要安撫住威廉。那已經是威廉第四次跟醫師要求改成剖腹產、第六次要求打止痛針。費爾席克痛得整張臉都是白的，沒有力氣再用力，但雙胞胎們就是沒有一點要出來的跡象。

　　整整一夜沒睡，威廉緊緊握著費爾席克的手，全程待在產室裡陪產，沒離開過半步。而這毫無疑問加重了助產士與醫師們的壓力。做這一行的多半是Beta或Omega，才能較小阻力的接近這些有主的Omega。但附帶的劣勢就是，當一名Alpha為了他的Omega狂躁起來時，這些Beta與Omega們都沒有抵抗這種情緒的能力。

　　「威廉……不要這樣，不然你出去！」

　　明明已經痛得要死，卻還是從規律陣痛的間隙中擠出這麼一句話，以一種堪稱不客氣的口吻給威廉下逐客令。那是由於對於不答應讓費爾席克再多打一劑止痛針的醫師，威廉已經用著彷彿忍無可忍的殺父仇人般的態度，一點也不寬容的迫使對方屈服於己。

　　直到聽見費爾席克的斥喝，威廉才像被點醒了什麼，收起壓倒性的氣勢，欺身挨回費爾席克身邊，又是梳他的瀏海，又是摸他的臉，緊張得不知道該怎麼辦。

　　只要扯上費爾席克，那個勇敢冷靜的威廉就不知道跑到哪裡去了。旁人都看得出威廉比費爾席克還要慌張，還要大驚小怪，反而是躺在產床上的費爾席克從頭到尾堅持著，聽從醫囑靠自己的力量努力，不露出一絲退縮。

　　那之後又過了兩個小時，當東方出現魚肚白，被推進產房總共歷經十二小時劇痛的費爾席克，終於迎來第一聲嘹亮的哭聲。

　　而當第二個孩子順利出世之後，費爾席克已經完全筋疲力竭。他全身痠痛，毫無活力，隨時都可以睡著。但是閉上眼睛之前，他還想從看似混亂實則井然有序忙碌著的助產士與醫師之間，好好看一看自己的孩子。卻沒想到他還沒開口要求，就先被產室裡最緊張、脾氣最暴躁的威廉給俯身抱住，用一種失而復得般，再也不肯放開的力道。

　　威廉不是先看看好不容易出世的兩名嬰兒，而是緊緊的抱著自己。費爾席克意識到這個似乎至關重要的選擇上的差異，這讓他一時語塞而說不出話。不是不在意嬰兒，威廉比誰都還喜歡小孩，還更想有自己的小孩。但當他當年告訴威廉：他因為長期注射抑制劑而沒有辦法懷孕時，威廉對他說的那些沒有關係的話都是真的。他大口的喘著氣，虛脫又無力的靠著產床，眼眶越來越濕潤。然後很努力的，伸起左手臂，撫上威廉的臉，露出一個疲憊到最狼狽、卻覺得什麼都值得了的，非常安心的笑容。


	23. Chapter 23

　　費爾席克在廚房裡準備著餐點。

　　擣成泥糊的紅蘿蔔、與雞汁一起燉得軟爛的菠菜泥、煮得爛爛的，摻了奶香味的玉米粥。

　　爐上大鍋熱水燒開了，費爾席克不慌不亂的擱下手邊事物，朝鍋裡丟入兩人份的義大利麵條。

　　廚房裡很安靜，只有不時的料理或沸水聲。六分鐘一到，計時器嗡嗡提醒，費爾席克找來瀝麵的大網，將義大利麵條撈起，擱在旁邊冰鎮。

　　費爾席克復又切了一盤組合豐盛的生菜沙拉，小馬鈴薯、芝麻葉、甜菜、燕麥，以及料理剩下的切段紅蘿蔔與菠菜葉，沾上少許適量的岩鹽，淋上自家調配的胡荽葉醬。

　　將冰鎮得差不多的麵條移放到綠白花紋的瓷碗內，料理台上的橄欖油、明太子、料理用海苔一一被拿取調配，等把瓷碗端出去時，一大盤明太子義大利麵已是讓人食指大動的狀態。

　　再回來將生菜沙拉盤端出去，費爾席克解下圍裙，洗淨雙手，輕手輕腳的上了二樓。

　　

　　嬰兒房內，一切靜好。牆上貼著幾個月來的照片，地板鋪著厚實的羊毛地毯；一個草編的放在桌上的大籃子，裡面是隨手可取的尿布與毛巾；嬰兒們換洗的衣物攤在籃子旁邊，摺了一半，有更多是還沒拆過標籤的祝賀禮物。落地窗微開，涼風徐徐吹來，陽光則因窗簾遮擋，只得薄薄傾洩一層。即使不點燈，室內也不顯窒暗，但不打擾睡眠。

　　雙胞胎專屬的大張嬰兒床靜靜地靠牆而放，擺在房間裡最好的位子。嬰兒用的薄被從床榻一角微微滑落，兩名剛滿七個月的小嬰兒手握成團，彼此面對面趴臥著睡得正熟。

　　「怎麼上來了？」

　　慵慵懶懶的一把嗓音，帶著笑意，帶著寵意，帶著滿意。空氣中是一股溫暖好聞，讓人心安錨定的Alpha的氣味，而氣味的來源，威廉明就坐在嬰兒床邊的籐椅上，那張費爾席克陪嬰兒們睡覺時，慣常用來看書的竹編籐椅上。

　　有他在，嬰兒房裡都是這種讓人渾身放鬆的氣息，對其他人來說或許太過強勢侵略，但對血親以及他的Omega來說，卻是絕對性質的穩當妥貼。一對雙胞胎也就比平常還要乖巧，連帶他們的母親，也靜心順意著。

　　此時的威廉明手中拿著一本書，是費爾席克放在椅腳旁邊、觸手可及，與嬰幼兒飲食有關的料理用書。費爾席克注意到了，拾步走過去，忍不住就伸手摸上威廉的頭髮，將威廉抱到自己懷裡。

　　「怎麼不拿點自己的書過來看？」

　　威廉輕笑一聲，一手攬上費爾席克的腰，隔著衣服親吻他的Omega的小腹。「想知道你平時都讀些什麼。」

　　簡簡單單的體貼，卻不是人人可以說出口。

　　「嗯。」費爾席克心裡有著感動，也就依賴的維持擁抱，「他們有哭嗎？」

　　「沒事，睡了後睡到現在。」

　　「平常，睡下去，一個鐘頭總要哭一哭的。」

　　費爾席克真的很喜歡威廉在家，這就是為什麼家庭裡需要Alpha，他想。

　　「這樣嗎，辛苦你了。」

　　「不辛苦……」

　　「我會再多排假，多讓自己待在家裡。」威廉懶洋洋的抬起頭：「我們會越來越好。」

　　「嗯……」費爾席克很滿足，那種心靈合一的感覺；他不說，威廉也知道他需要什麼。過了半晌，費爾席克才慢吞吞的提起他上樓的理由：「午飯好了。」

　　「好。」

　　「是明太子義大利麵，還有些沙拉，也有適合孩子們吃的。」

　　「好。」而威廉顯然也不想動彈，只稍稍轉過頭，睞向嬰兒床：「兒子們，要叫醒嗎？」

　　「睡兩個鐘頭，是該醒了。」

　　「好，我來叫。」

　　「好。」

　　語畢，威廉依舊攬抱著費爾席克，而費爾席克依舊享受威廉的依靠，沒有人改變姿勢。

　　「我愛你，Feel。」

　　「我也是……」

　　「我們，再生吧。」

　　「嗯，好。」


End file.
